We Dream a Dream
by Ziggygirl
Summary: When Nico and Millie both have the same dream that they're aware of having, what happens when it becomes a little more intense than either expected.  Nico/OC.
1. We Dream a Dream

It was beautiful. Millie would have to say that this was the most vivid dream she had ever had. As in most dreams, she can't remember how she ended up on the balcony of a magnificent beach house looking out upon the beautiful sunset above the ocean. Sighing, she placed her elbows on the railing resting her chin on her interlocking fingers, just enjoying the view while it lasted. That was another odd thing about this particular dream; she knew it was a dream. Being there on the balcony, felt just as real to her as the lava did on the wall climb that morning, the lava that singed her arm hair and had her smelling like burnt hair all day.

Millie's brown hair was braided down the back, ending mid back, as her blue-green eyes looked across the ocean. Millie had been watching the sunset for only a few minutes when she heard someone sighing next to her. Standing next to her was Nico, staring out over the ocean. This wasn't a distorted version of Nico, as most dreams tend to be, with vague images and odd perceptions. This was her friend Nico as she knew him, with his jet black hair and handsome features, although she would never let him know that.

She met him during her first summer at camp half blood. It was the first summer after the big war against Kronos. She was claimed by her mother, Athena, at the beginning of the school year, and after having a long and tearful discussion with her father, it was decided that the following summer she would go to camp and train with the other demigods.

It was through her half sister Annabeth that she met Nico. They didn't hit it off immediately, only hanging out or talking when Annabeth and Percy were around. It was during her first capture the flag, when she had gotten lost in the woods working on border patrol, that they became true friends. Unsure about her abilities, only being at camp for one week, she begged Annabeth to put her in the least likely place to be spotted, where it wasn't even remotely likely to be intercepted by the other team. Annabeth did excellent, because Millie didn't see a single person for over an hour. She knew the game had been over for a while, and she enjoyed the nature quite a bit, so she wasn't too nervous about being lost in the woods; she just hoped that someone would notice her absence and send somebody to find her. She was following the stream looking for familiar land marks hoping something would jump out at her. She just wasn't expecting that something to be Nico.

Startled by his sudden appearance, Millie let out a high pitched squeal before landing flat on her backside in the shallow stream. Nico busted up laughing while Millie threatened that if he told anyone that she squealed like a little girl that he would regret it in the morning, because it was not demigod like for a daughter of Athena to squeal like a little girl. He promised to keep her secret safe as helped her out of the stream, but he did not promise not to tease her about it every chance he got for the rest of the summer.

They became good friends after that moment, talking to each other even when Annabeth and Percy weren't around. And it was somewhere over the course of the summer that Millie started to fall for Nico. Even though Nico tended to be a little on the creepy side, being the son on Hades and all, she still couldn't wait to see him for sword lessons in the afternoons, enjoying his company more than she should for just being friends.

When the end of the summer rolled around she almost told him how she felt, knowing it was going to be another ten months before she saw him again. She can now say that that was the single most awkward goodbye in her entire life. Backing out at the very last second, she gave Nico a hug instead, startling him quite a bit with her unusually affectionate gesture.

They exchanged several letters over the course of the school year; she told him the most exciting stories of school, which by any standards weren't really exciting, while Nico shared stories of his travels to the Underworld. She was even startled to receive a few Iris messages, especially the first time, since she had never received one before. She felt giddy after every one, hoping that maybe he missed her as much as she missed him.

It was nearing summer once again and Millie couldn't wait to see Nico again, as well and all of her other friends at camp, but she was definitely missing Nico. She managed to embarrass herself horribly when he greeted her at the camp entrance as she ran up to him and gave him what many people interpreted as a somewhat romantic hug, the kind where the girl momentarily leaves the ground engulfing the guy in a hug with a ridiculous smile on her face. He gladly returned the hug, completely aware of the stares the two were receiving, and he didn't care one bit.

Nico's feelings for Millie had also changed over the school break. He didn't even notice his own feelings until a week after the campers left and he realized exactly how much he missed her company. After spending a restless night in his cabin, he had sent his first letter the next day. He was more than ready to see her again, he just wasn't quite ready for her enthusiasm to see him, which gave him a tiny bit of hope, that maybe he was more than just a friend to her. He also wasn't quite ready for how much she would change over the school year. She had always been pretty, being the daughter of a goddess and all, but she was beginning to become the beautiful woman she was destined to be. As well as growing several curves that were not so pronounced the summer before, and if she hadn't ended the hug when she did, he was going to have to remove himself to his cabin until he could cool off. He was a hormonal teenager after all.

It was now three weeks into the summer session and Nico was already starting to develop some plans on how to approach the situation of becoming more than just friends. Nico had gone to bed a little later than usual, after taking care of a few issues that a certain daughter of Athena seemed to be causing recently during his shower. And Nico was having the strangest dream ever, standing on a balcony with Millie. It wasn't uncommon for Nico to be dreaming about Millie, but it was usually a more intimate situation with a lot less clothing.

"This is a really weird dream," Nico mumbled to himself after releasing a heavy sigh.

Millie turned toward Nico with a slightly startled look on her face before asking, "What?"

"This is a really weird dream?" Nico answered in a questioning tone, looking back at Millie.

"You're having a weird dream?" she asked, gesturing toward Nico.

"Yeah," Nico replied looking at Millie a little strange.

"I'm having a weird dream," gesturing toward herself.

"What?" Nico asked.

Millie, realizing that they weren't getting anywhere, tried to explain her situation as best she could getting a little flustered in her confusion. "I'm having a dream right now. This is my dream, I don't know how I know, but I know I'm dreaming right now."

Nico, turning completely toward Millie and resting his elbow in the railing, and giving Millie a smirk said, "But I'm dreaming."

Millie gave Nico a look of complete loss, "But…how."

And at this Nico gave a light laugh, shaking his head a little at her inability to handle strange situations.

"Stop laughing at me, this isn't funny. Something weird is going on here and we need to figure it out," she told Nico sternly, "what if this is the work of Morpheus, you know he never did return back to Zeus' side completely."

Nico looked at Millie thoughtfully, "I don't know, this doesn't really feel like Morpheus' work," gesturing toward the scenery, "he's a bit more sinister than sunsets on the beach." Nico finished, giving Millie a goofy grin.

"You're right, I'm not sure what I was thinking," shaking her head to herself, "this 'first time shared dream experience' thing is kinda freaking me out a bit."

"I've noticed," Nico said laughing at her.

"Shut it," Millie said, giving Nico a shove in the shoulder, with him laughing at her the whole time. "Why aren't you a little more freaked out?"

"I dunno," Nico said with a shrug, "were on the balcony of a beach house, overlooking the ocean during a sunset. If we were dreaming about being locked in a dungeon chained to the walls, I might be a little worried."

"I guess," she said after a moment, looking back toward the sunset, "I wonder how long we've been dreaming?"

"Who knows, time in dreams always seems quicker than in real life," Nico replied also looking toward the sunset.

"So what now?" asked Millie.

Nico turned to reply, but before he could get his sentence out the dream began to shift. It was beginning to feel more like a dream to Millie now, with the vague images and slight confusion before her surroundings returned with the same clarity as before, except that she was no longer on the balcony overlooking the sunset. She was sitting on a couch, in what she could only assume was the inside of the beach house, in a very awkward situation. She wasn't exactly sitting on the couch so much as leaning against the arm sitting sideways, with a very energetic, bare-chested Nico settled between her thighs. She had no control whatsoever over the situation, even if secretly she didn't want to change much at all, but Nico might question her later for it if she didn't. It was like a first person view of a very naughty movie with complete sensory abilities. Nico was currently nibbling on a very sensitive spot of her neck that she didn't even know she had. She suddenly became aware of her own lack of clothing, only being covered in, what she thought and didn't actually own, was a sexy, deep purple lace covered bra and panty set. Nico was only slightly more covered, wearing a pair of belted, dark, low rise jeans.

"Nico?" Millie asked, trying to get some clarity on the situation. It took her several seconds to get this single word across her lips. It was like those dreams where she had to say something, to save someone or say something important, and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get it out, it was very frustrating.

Nico pulled away from her for a moment, a look of struggling on his face and she knew he was having the same trouble that she was, having no control over the situation at all. "I…I can't…" he managed after several seconds before leaning down and giving her the best kiss of her life. Granted there wasn't much comparison, because the only kiss of her life was bound to be the best as well. There was none of that 'gently asking for entrance with his tongue,' because they went straight to business. Millie was searching, exploring Nico's mouth with much more confidence than she would have normally had in this type of situation. Somewhere along the way, her hands ended up tangled in Nico's hair, gently scraping his scalp, which he seemed to enjoy quite a bit if the his quiver that followed was any indication.

They continued kissing, vigorously exploring, enjoying the gentle battle between their tongues before Millie began kissing down Nico's jaw, heading toward his neck in desperate search of his own sensitive spots. After fighting with herself for a very long minute, she managed to pull away long enough to mutter, "I know, " desperately trying to let Nico know that she understood completely his inability to take control of this particular situation, which she was grateful for.

She continued her exploration of Nico's neck, just above his pulse point, before he let out a low gurgled moan that sent shivers all the way to her core. It was the most arousing sound she had ever heard a man make. Millie nipped just a little harder, before sucking hard on that same spot, and she was rewarded with a sudden gasp as Nico arched forward, grinding hard between Millie's thighs. They both let out a gasp at this and Nico repeated to movement, looking into Millie's eyes, knowing he couldn't stop and neither could she. They began kissing once again, Millie's hands finding their way from Nico's hair, to travel down his smooth back, gently dragging her nails along the way. Nico gave a muffled moan that vibrated through the kiss, only intensifying the situation.

Nico continued his grinding, moving a hand from its resting place on the couch arm, to slowly make it way to Millie's right breast. As he gently cupped the cloth covered breast, slightly kneading the flesh, he realized it was much softer than he had expected it to be. Somewhere in the back of Nico's mind, he found it odd that his first sexual experience wasn't technically even real.

Millie realized that the intensity of the situation, specifically Nico's grinding, was increasing and Millie knew Nico was getting close, as was herself. They had stopped kissing for lack of oxygen and Nico began grunting with each thrust forward.

Millie glanced up, catching Nico's eyes, seeing the intensity and longing that they held, when she suddenly sat bolt upright in her bed, back in the Athena cabin, breathing heavily looking around in confusion. She had a throbbing between her legs she never felt before, not even when pleasuring herself, that brought the entire dream back to reality.

'That couldn't have been real,' Millie thought to herself, 'could it?'

Millie spent over an hour, tossing around in bed before finally falling back to sleep. She absolutely refused to finish what the dream started in a cabin surrounded by her brothers and sisters.

In another cabin, in the only filled bed, Nico jolted up right breathing heavily thinking through the scene of the most highly erotic dream he had ever experienced. He didn't even think twice before reaching under the waistband of his straining pajama pants to grip his erection. He barely managed three pulls before coming so hard he let out a deep moan before collapsing back onto his bed with his hand still in his pants. He had enough thought to wipe what he could off his hand onto his boxers and removing his hand, before wondering how he could ever face Millie in the morning and then promptly passing out.

**Let me know what you think, the good, the bad, and the ugly. This is my first ever fanfiction, and just for clarification, I majored in Mathematics not English (my worst subject) so I apologize for the grammar. It seems to read good to me, so I did the best I could.**


	2. A Much Needed Talk

Millie woke up groggy the next morning, to one of her sisters yelling at her to get out of bed or she was going to miss breakfast. She lay in bed for a moment, trying to gather her bearings, when Annabeth walked up next to her.

"Are you feeling OK?" asked Annabeth, looking at Millie strangely, "you didn't get up when the wakeup horn sounded, or the breakfast call."

"Yeah, I'm good," she replied sitting up still trying to figure a few things out; "I'm just tired from yesterday is all."

"OK…," Annabeth said doubtfully, "we're gonna go ahead a go to breakfast, you're the only one left to get ready."

"That's fine, you don't all need to wait on me… I'm sorry I overslept," Millie said, swinging her legs over the side of the bed to stand up.

"Just hurry," Annabeth said walking away, "we've got capture the flag this afternoon, I don't need you being slow _all_ day." Annabeth turned around to give Millie a sly grin, before leaving the cabin with the rest of Athena's children.

Millie walked to the mirror above the bathroom sink, looking at her reflection, and she could see why Annabeth asked if she was OK. She looked like she didn't get any sleep at all, her face looking tired and hair was messier than usual. She quickly began her routine, getting ready for a long day. The last thing she needed was Annabeth to be mad at her too, she was already going to have to deal with Nico.

Oh, what was she going to do about Nico. No matter how much she didn't want to admit it, she had a gut feeling that what happened in the dream was real. Well, not the extremely hot make out session on the couch, but the fact that they shared the dream, and that Nico is going to remember every detail that happened just like Millie did. The way his skin felt as she dragged her nails down his back, the sounds he made when she nibbled his neck, and the distinct bulge she felt between her legs when he bucked his hips forward. 'Man,' Millie thought looking at her reflection one last time before heading for breakfast, 'today is going to be long.'

Nico had heard the horn, not sure if it was the wakeup call or breakfast call, but he knew he heard it. He still hadn't opened his eyes, but he had to get up. Being the only camper in his cabin had a few disadvantages, like not having someone there to make sure you don't oversleep. Although, last night was one of the definite advantages, being able to finish the dream without having to worry about cabin mates. He was regretting it just a little, as he moved to get out of his bed with the front of his boxers firmly plastered to his front, pulling painfully on his hair. He sat on the edge of his bed, remembering just what exactly caused his current discomfort, and gave himself a small grin. He couldn't wait to tease Millie, because Nico knew that they shared that dream, just something about it made him certain.

Nico stood up awkwardly, making his way to the curtained window, taking a peek outside thankfully noticing little activity, meaning that was just the wakeup call. Nico slowly made his way to the bathroom for a much needed shower. He entered the shower stall with a clean towel, and began to gradually peel his boxer shorts from his morning erection. It wasn't unusual for Nico to have an erection in the morning, it's more unusual when he doesn't, but he wouldn't have been too shocked after the orgasm he had last night. Apparently by the amount of dried semen he had now, that was one amazing dream. Just thinking about Millie's nails raking down his back and the tiny gasps and moans she would let escape, sent shivers through his body right to his erection. Nico will have to hurry if he wanted to get clean and take care of his morning problems in time for breakfast.

Nico stepped into the hot stream of water, thinking back to Millie's flushed cheeks and partially naked body. He swiftly realized that he was going to be finished quicker than usual, already leaking a fair amount of pre-cum. Nico faced the shower head letting the water rinse off the mess left over from the night, grabbing some body soap to finish the cleaning, and the fact that it makes an excellent lubricant doesn't hurt either. He covered his erection with the body soap and slowly began pumping his fist from base to tip. Nico gasped before letting out a deep moan, he typically wasn't a very vocal masturbator, but there was something about the image of having Millie breathless beneath him that sent shivers down his spine. He quickened his pace, already feeling his climax building. With a small shout, thinking about Millie nibbling on his neck, Nico came into his hand continuing his ministrations until he was completely spent.

Nico leaned against the shower wall, breathing quickly, letting the after affects of his orgasm wash over himself. Finishing his shower quickly, Nico got dressed and ready before heading to the dining pavilion to wait for breakfast to start.

Millie jogged toward the dining pavilion, trying to make up for lost time, slowing down as she neared the tables. She refused to look toward Hades' table because she knew Nico was looking at her. He likes to make her squirm, always teasing her any chance he could get. The last thing she needed right now was to show up at her table beet red, because she knew she would only remember the dream as soon as she sees his face. So keeping her head down, she marches right up to her table, sits down and begins digging into her breakfast. Clearly this was not as nonchalant as she needed to be to avoid suspicion.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright," asked Kevin, a new arrival to the Athena cabin this summer, "you're acting kinda strange this morning."

"I'm sure," she replied, looking across the table to see Annabeth waiting for her answer, "I just didn't sleep too well last night." Millie really hoped that sounded convincing.

"You know, if you're not feeling up to it, we can let you sit out of capture the flag this afternoon," said Annabeth, concerned for her sister, "I think we'll manage without you for one game," she added with a smile.

"No, no," Millie said desperately trying to get her siblings to drop the subject before she let something slip, "I'll be good by then. I just need to get moving around and woken up a bit, you'll see."

"Alright," Annabeth said, willing to let it go, "we'll see how you feel after your morning sword practice. You do have that today right?" she asked

"Yeah…" Millie said with a sudden dread settling in her stomach, "I have practice right after breakfast." Her hopes of avoiding Nico until capture the flag have just been dashed. Not only was she going to have to see him sooner than she liked, but it was during one-to-one practice.

Millie chanced a glance at Nico, just to find that he was looking straight at her. Noticing her attention, he gave her a cheeky smirk causing her to turn a lovely shade of fuchsia before paying way too much attention to her breakfast.

Nico had to admit to himself that he was getting way more enjoyment out of Millie's discomfort than he should have. He also had to admit that on some level he was just as nervous and embarrassed as she was about the whole situation. He still wasn't sure how to approach her quite yet and they were going to practice in less than twenty minutes. He decided to head toward the arena, knowing he'd feel more confident if he were there first, waiting for her to show up.

Millie dragged herself to the arena, trying to prepare herself for her practice with Nico. She wasn't really as nervous as she thought she would have been, now that she's actually headed to see Nico. She knew once the conversation got started, she would be fine, she just couldn't figure out how to start it. Entering the arena, she looked up to see Nico standing in their usual spot with his arms across his chest, just waiting for her to get there. She picked up her pace to get the walk over with and before she knew it she was standing in front of Nico, just standing there an arm's length away.

"Hey," Millie said lamely, desperate to get things started and over with, giving Nico a tiny wave.

"So…" Nico said dropping his arms and readjusting his feet, "I had the strangest dream last night…" giving Millie a small smile.

Millie blanched mouth slightly agape, just staring at Nico. He began laughing before saying to Millie, "you should see the look on your face."

"It isn't funny," Millie scolded, stomping her foot, "you shouldn't laugh at me, it's not nice."

"Oh come on Millie," he said, before a slight pause as he toed a pebble on the arena floor. "I just have to be sure, we did have the same dream last night, right. With the beach house, and the balcony, and the ocean. "

"Among other things," this time it was Millie's turn to smirk, seeing the look on Nico's face. "What do you think it means?" she asked with a concerned look.

"Uh…" Nico mumbled rubbing the back of his neck looking down trying to hide his blushing cheeks, "I dunno…people usually do that kinda stuff when they… you know…" trailing off, not really ready to say 'like each other' quite yet.

"NO…no, no, no," she said quickly, also turning bright red, "I meant about the whole sharing dream thing. Do you think we should tell Chiron about it?"

"NO," he said a little too quickly and a little too loudly, completely mortified about his misinterpretation, "it's just…don't you think we'd have to tell him _everything_, you know he'd get it out of us eventually. I don't know about you, but that's not really a conversation I particularly wanna have with him."

"I…I guess, it's just not normal for people to share dreams, no matter what happens in them," Millie said looking pointedly at Nico, enjoying the redness she sees in his face. At least she's not the only one embarrassed about that particular part of the dream.

"Maybe we should just wait, if it doesn't happen again, than there won't be anything to worry about," said Nico, trying to persuade her against telling Chiron. He really didn't want to have that conversation with him.

"I guess it couldn't hurt, it's not like anything completely horrible happened to us," she said trying to convince herself to ease her conscience.

"Well, I don't know about you…" Nico said laughing at Millie's expression as she gave him a shove in the shoulder.

There was a few seconds pause before Millie said self-consciously, "did you really not…you know…like what happened?" Millie was looking down at her fidgeting hands, trying to hide her embarrassment, unable to look at Nico right now.

"Are you kidding," Nico said looking at Millie stunned, "what happened was just…just amazing."

Millie looked up shocked about his admittance, "really…you really think so?"

"Come on, let's get started with practice, or people are gonna start wondering what we're doing," Nico said, wishing he had the guts to keep the conversation going. He was also afraid that if they got too far into the details, he may lose control of certain body parts, and that would just be embarrassing.

Practice went well, considering the air between the two. Once they were finished, Millie continued on to Arts and Crafts, while Nico headed to the wall climb until lunch. Millie was feeling much better about this whole situation with Nico, and she was even looking forward to having another talk about the dream, now that she knew he wasn't quite as confident as she originally thought.

Once lunch was over, the cabins split into their teams for capture the flag and they were given an hour to prepare for the games. Millie knew that if they were going to talk about the dream again, it would have to be today; otherwise it's just going to be forgotten. At least that's what Nico and Millie will pretend. Millie decided to confront Nico about having another talk, she had to ask him now or she wouldn't have the guts later.

"Hey, Nico," Millie said walking up behind a relatively alone Nico. After Nico turned toward her she said, "I was wondering if we could possibly talk some more later," looking away, "about the dream…about all of the dream." She finished looking into Nico's eyes.

"Uh…" Nico stumbled toward Millie, "what…what exactly did you want to talk about?"

"You know," she said looking down toward her shoes, "stuff…alone," looking back into Nico's eyes.

"Stuff," Nico swallowed, "alone?"

Millie giggled, "Aren't you eloquent. Yeah, I'd to talk again and just in case _certain_ topics were to come up, I figured alone would be best."

"Yeah," Nico mumbled in a far off voice, "alone would be best."

"So…would it be OK if we talked after dinner maybe," she asked shyly, "are you gonna be busy?"

"After dinner is fine," Nico said coming back to earth, "we could go back to my cabin if you want, I don't think anyone would bother us there."

"Of course not," she giggled, trying to cover her embarrassment of thinking about being alone with Nico, "it's the creepiest place in camp." She laughed once more before heading toward Annabeth, who had called her to prepare to enter the woods for capture the flag.

"What do you expect," he said to her retreating figure, "I'm the son of Hades."

Capture the flag went well enough, Millie got a little banged up by an Ares kid, but that wasn't unusual. Nico, of course, came out without a scratch. They won the game, but barely, and it was a good thing too, they didn't think if they could manage losing to the Ares cabin two times in a row.

Once capture the flag was finished, the campers helped the injured to the infirmary before cleaning up themselves for dinner. Dinner was pretty uneventful, many campers reliving their horror stories from the games, explaining how they barely managed to survive. Nico was extremely nervous. Without the distraction of cabin mates telling tall tales, all he had was himself and his thoughts on Millie. In his cabin. With him. Alone.

Millie was so distracted in her own thoughts that many of her siblings were beginning to give her strange looks.

"Is something wrong," Annabeth asked, concerned again for her sisters wellbeing, "you've been acting strange all day."

"I'm fine, I promise, it's just been one of those days," she said in one of those tones that she hoped would end the discussion.

"Alright, but you'd let me know, right, if there were something wrong," Annabeth asked in concern.

"Of course I would," she told Annabeth honestly, "I'll let you know if I need someone to talk to."

Satisfied, Annabeth returned to her meal, letting Millie return to hers as well. Millie did actually feel a little better knowing that there was somebody who was truly concerned for her, even if her concern was a little misplaced. If only Annabeth knew that her real problem, that she was preoccupied with a dream that bordered on soft porn.

Nico was excited, and nervous, and scared all at the same time. Dinner was finished and the campers were beginning to head off, to be left to their own devices, wasting time before lights out. Undoubtedly members of the Hermes cabin were preparing some lavish prank to be pulled on some unexpecting campers. Nico's only thoughts were wrapped around him and Millie, and all the possible topics that could arise from that single dream. He spotted Millie getting up from her seat, saying something to Annabeth. Nico headed in their direction excited about talking to Millie about the dream. He reached the Athena table as Annabeth headed off in the direction of the ranges, no doubt getting in extra archery practice.

"Hey," Nico said smiling at Millie.

"Hey," she replied, standing there waiting for something to happen.

"So…" Nico started, "wanna head back to my cabin…"

"My, someone's eager," Millie said teasing Nico. Satisfied by the look she received from Nico, letting her know that he was sufficiently embarrassed. "I'm just teasing Nico," she said after his lengthy pause, "I'm kinda nervous myself."

"You are?" he asked, somewhat surprised.

"Well duh," she said trying to relax Nico a little, "were about to go talk about a dream we shared, a dream that got a little racy. Of course I'd be nervous."

"Oh," was all Nico could say.

"So…I guess we should head out?" she asked motioned toward the cabins.

"Yeah, let's go," Nico said heading off toward the Hades cabin.

Millie would have to admit that the Hades cabin really wasn't all that bad; it just kinda looked like it was decorated by some overemotional teenaged angst emo kids. Lots of dark colors and skeleton decorations, although Millie had the faint impression that they weren't just decorations. Nico motioned her toward his bed; apparently there were no chairs in the Hades cabin. Millie took a seat on the end, folding her left leg under, and keeping her right on the floor. Nico leaned against the headboard, extended his legs and crossing his ankles.

"So what exactly did you want to talk about?" Nico asked after several seconds of Millie looking around his cabin.

"Well," she started, playing with his bed sheets, solid black and very soft, "I was wondering if the second part, the part on the couch, felt the same for you as it did for me?"

"Uh…" was all Nico could say, already getting the tingly feeling in his gut, trying to push those thoughts from his mind.

His lack of response caused Millie to glace up from her sheet playing. The look alone on his face was enough to let Millie know that she once again managed to word her sentence so that it was taken completely wrong.

"That is totally not what I meant," she said, laughing at Nico's discomfort, "get your head out of the gutter. I meant the sense of…complete lack of control. I couldn't do anything, other than what was already happening when it started. It took all of my focus just to say one word. It's like I was watching a movie, not being able to change the outcome, just watching what happens…in the first person."

"Exactly what kind of movies do you watch, cuz I'd like to borrow them," Nico said laughing at Millie's expression.

"Nico! I have never, ever seen a porn in my entire life, thank you very much," she paused for a moment to laugh along with Nico, "but seriously, is that what it was like for you, or did you have control and just chose to do…that." She had begun playing with the sheets again.

"I didn't choose to do anything that had happened, but honestly, I didn't exactly try too hard to stop either," he said looking down, playing with his jeans, desperate for something to distract himself, embarrassed by his sudden confession.

"I…I don't think I did either," Millie said, suddenly realizing that the never once tried to stop.

"You don't think?" Nico asked, slightly confused.

"Well, I kinda just went with the flow," she explained, "I know that I really wanted to let you know that I wasn't doing anything myself, but I don't remember actually trying to stop what I was doing."

"So you enjoyed it?" asked Nico, plastering a cocky grin on his face.

"Well, I'm not going to lie and say that I didn't." she said, if he was going down this road she was going full out. "Just remembering what happened, the sounds you were making, the feelings, even the smells still affects me, even after everything was over." She finished looking into Nico's eyes as he readjusted himself, shifting to sit Indian style and leaning forward. "So how'd it make you feel?"

"Well I thought that was pretty obvious, couldn't you tell?" he asked trying to turn the conversation in his favor again, but he had only managed to hurt his position even more. Millie, remembering exactly how he had felt between her thighs, subconsciously glanced downward to his newly positioned legs before looking back into his eyes then back to his crotch for a longer look. Nico became very self-conscious; he knew she could see exactly how well he was affected by the dream. He grabbed his pillow and placed it on his lap in a desperate attempt to hide his erection, which had no sense of timing whatsoever.

"Really," Millie asked in awe, "like right now? Really?"

"Well it's not like I have much control over it?" Nico said trying to save some of his pride, "it pretty much does what it wants to most of the time."

"Does it do this a lot?" she asked still it a state of awe. She had never had that exploration stage with a best guy friend that many kids have now days. She had read a lot of stuff on the internet over a wide range of topics regarding sexual situations, and right now this is a dream come true for her curiosity.

"Well, yeah," he said trying to figure out exactly how the conversation went in this direction, not that he was complaining too much, "it's not as bad as it used to be, but I still can't control it most of the time."

"Wow," Millie breathed.

"Wow?" Nico asked, giving her a strange look.

"Yeah, just wow," Millie replied, playing with the blankets once again.

"So what are we gonna do if it happens again?" Nico asked, "are we just gonna 'go with the flow' as you put it?"

"I guess, unless you want us to try and stop if it happens again. I'm not sure what good it'll do though, I had a hard enough time just trying to say your name, I think stopping it would probably be out of the question." Millie said.

"Well, I think we should just go with it," Nico said giving her a grin, "why ruin a perfectly good dream."

"I guess it was a pretty good dream," Millie said smiling to herself, "but I don't know if I could handle another one so soon. Annabeth has been on me all day asking if everything was all right cuz I looked like crap this morning."

"Why would you look like crap after a dream like that?" Nico asked.

"Gee, I don't know," Millie replied sacristy, looking up at Nico, "maybe it's cuz I woke up so hot and bothered that it probably took me over an hour to finally get back to sleep."

"Oh," Nico said playing with the pillow case, "you didn't just, you know, finish the dream?"

"Not in a cabin full of my brothers and sisters," she said, "that's just kinda weird. I'm guessing you did."

"…Yeah," Nico said softly still concentrating way to hard on his pillow case. Millie looked back up to Nico's face, noting exactly how red it had become, thinking how cute it was for him to get so embarrassed.

"I better be heading out," Millie said standing up, "I'm gonna need a little time to cool down." Millie looked back to Nico giving him a look that let him know exactly what she meant. "You're not gonna walk me to the door?" she said laughing at his predicament.

"Ha Ha, very funny. I'm sure you can find it yourself," Nico said giving her a sarcastic look, "I have faith in you."

Laughing, Millie said, "kay, I guess we'll just have to wait, and see what happens in our dream." Heading toward the door, Millie couldn't help herself before turning around at the door to say, "sweet dreams," laughing at Nico's expression and heading back to Athena's cabin.

"Wow," Nico mumbled to himself leaning back against the headboard looking up toward the ceiling. He was definitely going to have to tell her how he felt soon, that he liked her. He had a feeling that she already knew, kinda like, somewhere in the back of his mind, he already knew she liked him. Why should they skirt around the subject, they should just get it out there, then maybe they could enjoy their dreams a little bit more. If there were going to be any more dreams. He hoped there would be, to have a dream about that, that is that vivid. But he also worried that if they did, they would need to talk to somebody. He had to admit that it was very odd to share dreams with others, and to be so aware of them as well. Gods, he just didn't want to have that particular talk with Chiron, he still remembered the embarrassment of when Chiron tried to give them the birds and the bees talk. That was the worst hour of his entire life.

Back to the problem at hand, or should he say the problem in his pants. Nico, moving to the edge of his bed, opened the nightstand drawer removing a bottle of lotion. He was glad he had managed to convince Chiron that the Underworld gave him terribly dry hands, giving him the excuse to get the lotion. Nico got up and locked the door, no one ever came into cabins uninvited but it made him feel more secure. He unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them and his boxers down before sitting back on the edge of his bed. Nico laid back, his erection bobbing slightly at his movement, and put some lotion in his right hand rubbing it around and breathing on it to warm it up some. Satisfied, he grabbed his erection and got to work. Going slowly at first, in no hurry this time, he thought back to his conversation with Millie and the feelings he started getting toward the end. He continued his pumping, running his thumb over the head every few pumps. Switching his thoughts back to his dream, he began quickening his pace. Thinking back to the moments before the dream had ended; he used that memory to finish himself in the present. The sounds Millie were making with each thrust forward, the feeling of his body rubbing against hers, the look in her eyes when they made contact before the end. That was enough to push him over the edge. Sitting up, Nico grabbed a few tissues from the box on the nightstand, just in time to cover the tip as his orgasm pushed forward.

Breathing heavily, Nico flopped back onto his bed, relishing in the tingly feelings he always had after masturbating. His erection had been gone for several minutes before Nico gathered himself together, disposing of the evidence, and getting ready for bed. It was still a little early for bed but Nico felt exhausted after a day like today. He also had to admit that he was pretty excited to see if they would have a repeat of the night before.

Millie had made it back to her cabin and was sitting on her bed reading one of the books available in the extensive Athena library, trying to clear her mind and cool off enough to get to sleep later, when Annabeth sat on the edge of her bed.

"Trust me, I'm fine," Millie said after several seconds of Annabeth's silence.

"There's something up," Annabeth said giving her a calculating look, "I can tell."

There was something about Annabeth's concern that just made Millie want to share everything, her thoughts, her feelings. She wanted the comfort sharing can give; she wanted girl talk about the guy she liked.

"I…" Millie was shocked at how close she came to sharing too much, "I'm handling everything right now. I promise Annabeth, when it comes time where I need to talk, I'll talk to you."

"So I was right," Annabeth said, "There is something, you're just not ready to talk."

"Honestly," Millie said giving in to a little talking, "it's not entirely mine share."

Annabeth gave her a long look, and Millie began to fidget under her stare, "Nico?" Annabeth asked.

"How do you _always_ know these things," Millie said sighing and closing her book. She wasn't going to get anymore reading done tonight.

"I saw you going into his cabin after dinner," giving Millie a smirk.

"We just talked, I swear," Millie exclaimed, afraid Annabeth might get the wrong impression.

Annabeth held up her hands, giving Millie a little smile, "I'm not one to judge, my boyfriend has his own cabin too, remember."

"Annabeth," Millie said in a harsh whisper leaning forward, "I do _not_ want to know what you do with Percy in his cabin _alone_."

"Oh come on Millie, give me more credit than that," she said standing up, "we do have fun though." She paused before continuing, "seriously, I want you to talk to me, when you get permission from Nico," she added with a smirk.

"Just so you know, I don't need his permission to do anything, "she said to Annabeth's retreating figure, crossing her arms over her chest in irritation.

"Sure," Annabeth said to her, before saying much louder, "alright people, lights out in fifteen."

Millie put the book up before using the restroom and getting ready for bed. Lying back down, she stared at the bunk above her, wondering what the odds were that she would be sharing another dream with Nico tonight. Millie rolled to her side before slowly drifting off to sleep, soon to find out that the odds are pretty high.

**It's finally over, yay. Not the story just the chapter, why couldn't I write like this when I need papers for school. Alright, I'll update only if I get 37.458 reviews. Just teasing, I hate it when I find a story I like and then the author pulls one of those. I'm having too much fun writing this to stop now. I'll probably start the next chapter later today, depending on where it takes me, it may be up later on or in the next few days. **


	3. Another Dream, Really?

It had started out for Millie much like last time, she wasn't sure how she got there, but the dream was very clear. She was sitting on the same couch from the dream the night before, sitting in front of roaring fire. She glanced out the window to see that it was night time and that she was not in the beach house anymore, but what appeared to be a cabin in the mountains. She glanced to the other side of the couch to see Nico staring into the fire, trying to straighten out his thoughts, before looking at Millie.

"So I guess this means were having another dream," Millie said nervously getting the conversation going.

"It seems like it," said Nico, having quick look around the room, as Millie had done earlier.

"So…" Nico started after a few moments at the same time that Millie said, "I think…"

After they had a good laugh Millie said, "go ahead, you first."

"It's just," Nico said looking down shyly, "I wanted you to know, before things really got started tonight," he looked back up at Millie, with a blush on his cheeks, "I…I like you, more than friends should." Nico paused and when Millie didn't give a reply, he kept explaining trying to defend himself in some way. "I really like what happened last time, and I think the way I feel for you has a lot to do with that." He continued explaining turning more to face Millie bending his right knee and folding his foot under his body. "And I'd…I think I'd feel kinda guilty if it happened again and…and I didn't let you know."

Millie was kind of in shock at Nico's statement, but recovered fairly quickly, turning to Nico to say, "then I guess you should know, before things get started," giving Nico a smirk, "that I…I like you."

"Thank the Gods," Nico said with a sigh of relief, "I started to worry when you weren't saying anything earlier."

"Sorry about that, you kinda surprised me," she said, "I wasn't really expecting this to be a topic of conversation tonight." Millie paused for a moment, "so what does this mean…for us."

"Well, I guess, if you'd like we could start…a relationship, you know, be boyfriend and girlfriend." Nico stuttered out.

Giving Nico a smile Millie said, "I'd like that."

"Great," Nico breathed, "So what were you going to say," trying to change the focus of the conversation a little, he liked this topic but wasn't sure how much redder his face could get, and he didn't want to find out right now.

"Oh," Millie said, "I was thinking that if you're up for it, we might be able to tell Annabeth about what's been happening. She was worried about me yesterday, and was clever enough to figure out that whatever it is that's bothering me involved you. I didn't tell her anything, but she'd like me to talk to her, once I got permission from you." Millie mumbled the last part, looking back at Nico.

Laughing Nico said, "Yeah, I was thinking we should probably mention this to someone, although I don't know who's worse, Chiron or Annabeth."

"Come on, Annabeth's smart, she could probably help us figure something out, besides it couldn't hurt," Millie said before adding, "will you be there when I talk to her?"

"Yeah, it's probably gonna be embarrassing, but I'd like to know what she has to say about all of this," answered Nico. After a few seconds of silence, Nico asked, "so what do you think is going to happen tonight?"

Millie's cheeks turned pink just thinking about all the possibilities, "there's no telling, do you think it's kinda weird that we've done more in these dreams, then we have when we're awake?"

"We could always fix that tomorrow," answered Nico with a grin before laughing at Millie's facial expression. "Yeah it's a little strange, but it's not completely horrible."

"No, it's definitely not horrible, that's for sure," she said giving Nico a grin satisfied at his shocked expression.

Nico opened his mouth to reply, but never got the chance. The familiar sensation of the shifting dream passed over the pair and they were once again moved to a new location. Nico found himself lying on a bed, with a topless Millie straddling his waist. He could already tell that this time was going to be more intense than the previous. Millie slowly bent toward Nico, gently placing her lips to his in a chaste kiss before straightening out again. Nico placed his hands on her waist, noticing that he still had no control because he really wanted his hands to be a little higher. Nico was gently rubbing her smooth skin with his thumbs when she bent to give Nico another kiss, this one much more demanding than the last. Millie's hands traveled up to Nico's hair, tugging and scraping his scalp, causing Nico to release the most delicious sounds.

Somewhere in the back of Millie's mind, she was extremely embarrassed about being bare-chested in front of Nico, but the look on his face made all insecurities fly from her mind. She gasped into the kiss, when his hand cupped her breast. Nico began squeezing and teasing her flesh, rubbing his thumb across her hardened nipple.

Nico was in heaven. Millie was kissing down his jaw, heading toward his sensitive spot, while he was cupping her breast. He moved his hands to her sides before sliding them to her back and lowering them to her panty clad backside. Suddenly Nico gasped before arching forward, where his boxer-restrained erection grinds into Millie's crotch. Clearly she had found his sensitive spot.

Millie wasn't quite sure what she was doing, but she was going to enjoy this while it lasted. She began kissing from his neck down to his collar bone, raking her nails down his chest as he let out another low gurgled moan, bucking forward. Millie will have to keep in mind that Nico likes to have nails dragged across his skin. She had kissed down to his left nipple and began to lick and suck on the hardened flesh. She was somewhat embarrassed about doing this, thinking it was odd to be sucking on a man's nipple, but he seemed to be enjoying her attentions a great deal.

Nico's mind went blank, as soon as her lips touched his chest. The following buck of his hips was the most energetic by far. Nico was disappointed when she stopped her attentions to his chest, but a new excitement entered him as he noticed her kissing even lower. He wasn't sure what was going to happen, but he had no clue that his belly could be so sensitive.

Millie began going lower and lower, sucking down toward the waist band of his boxers, before slipping her fingers beneath the elastic. She glanced up toward Nico, seeing excitement and uncertainty in his eyes, before licking her bottom lip. Millie's eyes never left Nico's as she gently removed his boxers then looked back down to his bouncing erection. She had never seen a penis in person, plenty of pictures on the internet, and she had to admit, in person was so much better. She wanted a moment just to look and admire, but apparently she was going to do something else. She sat up looking back into Nico's eyes as she seductively licked the length of her right palm before grasping Nico's erection.

Nico was in shock, he couldn't believe she was doing this. It was like slow motion as she reached for his erection. His eyes rolled back as she began to slowly move her hand up and down. This was beyond amazing, so much better than when he does it himself.

"Oh my Gods," Nico gasped, looking down as Millie sucked on the tip, rolling her tongue around like a lollipop. Nico began gasping with every breath, he was so close it was embarrassing how little it was going to take for him to finish.

Millie sat back up, still in awe that she actually sucked on Nico's penis, and his reaction was priceless. She began pumping faster, relishing in the noises Nico was making. She could tell he was so close, he was breathing so hard, and she couldn't wait.

Nico was holding on for all he was worth, he didn't want her to think that he couldn't last but it wasn't going to happen. Nico fisted the blankets, gasping and with one last look at Millie released harder than he could ever remember. In the very next moment he was sitting strait up in his bed, back in his cabin at camp half blood. Nico just sat there, slumped over with his eyes close, focusing on the tingles running through his body until they were completely gone. He couldn't believe that happened, he couldn't believe Millie did that. What's it gonna be like seeing her in the morning. Nico dragged himself out of bed, heading for the bathroom to clean up his mess. He couldn't believe the dream lasted that long, he figured it would have finished before the end like before. Nico wondered how Millie was doing, since she didn't finish in the dream. He fetched some clean boxers, put them on and flopped back into bed, falling asleep wondering what tomorrow with Millie would be like.

Millie jerked awake, staring at the bunk above, in shock of what she had done in the dream. She was just as aroused as the night before, even though the dream mainly focused on Nico. She had always been curious about that sort of stuff, but she had no idea that she would like it so much, or that she would be so turned on. She could still see the final scene as Nice released with a groan before she was jerked awake. Millie groaned to herself before turning over trying to fall back asleep so her siblings won't worry about her again. She was going to be tired tomorrow, but she couldn't wait to see Nico again.

**So this chapter turned out kinda short. Sorry.**

**Thanks so much to my three reviewers, lynnnnyl, kat sao, and Melody, I appreciate your comments, makes me feel better about my story. **


	4. We Get Some Help

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nico or anything related to the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, this also applies to the first three chapters, I forgot to put it on those.**

Millie heard the horn this time, but she wasn't sure if it was the first or second.

She sat up groggily, looking around at her cabin mates, "was that the breakfast call?" Millie slurred.

Annabeth sat up from her bunk on the other side of the room, "that was the wakeup call." Annabeth got out of bed headed to the bathroom. "You feeling OK today?" she asked as she walked past.

"Yeah, I'm good," Millie said as she flopped back onto bed for a minute, waiting for the bathroom traffic to slow down.

Wow, last night was intense, Millie thought. Even though it was mainly about Nico, it was still amazing. The things she got to do to him. Grinning to herself remembering how everything ended, wondering if that actually happened in his room, if he actually came when he did in his dream. Maybe she could ask him today, she really wanted to talk about this dream.

Today was a short day for the campers, only having one activity and one lesson. On most days like this Millie would spend her free time with either Annabeth or Nico, or both of them along with Percy. Today was definitely going to be a good day. Hopefully Annabeth doesn't want to do anything specific; Millie really wanted to spend some time with Nico. But she did have to talk to Annabeth at some point with Nico. Maybe she'll talk to her about it during breakfast. With that decided Millie crawled out of bed to begin her morning routine.

Nico got up with the wakeup call, heading to the bathroom to start his shower. It didn't take him long to handle his morning problems in the shower with the memories of the night before. He played through the dream as he started his shower, thinking about the feelings the dream caused as he finished his shower routine. Once done cleaning, Nico leaned his head back into the water stream grabbing his erection, slowly moving his hand up and down. He thought back to the moment when Millie removed his boxers and the look in her eyes. Then everything that followed that moment; Millie licking her palm, when she grabbed his erection, when she sucked his head. It was that thought that caused Nico to reach completion, releasing on to the shower floor. Nico rested a moment under the shower spray, before turning it off and stepping out. The breakfast horn sounded as he was drying, so he quickly finished and got dressed, he really didn't want to miss breakfast, he always got cranky when he got hungry.

Millie walked to the dinning pavilion with her cabin, since she got up and dressed in time. She glanced over to the Hades' table as she sat down at hers, only to notice that Nico hadn't made it yet, wondering if everything was OK with him. Millie started on her breakfast, occasionally looking toward his table to see if he had arrived yet, apparently catching the attention of Annabeth.

"Is there something wrong with Nico?" Annabeth asked, noticing Millie's distraction.

"Huh?" Millie asked taken off guard.

"You seem to be worried that he's not here, I thought maybe there was something wrong." Annabeth answered.

"I hope not," Millie said looking at her food.

"Do you have a _reason_ to worry about Nico," Annabeth asked trying to get more information out of Millie.

"Maybe," Millie mumbled pushing her food around on her plate. She was ducking her head trying to hide the blush that crept up her cheeks, just thinking about the reasons made her blush.

"Will I ever know these reasons?" Annabeth asked again, looking toward Millie, trying to lead her into giving some more information.

"Actually," Millie said, looking at Annabeth, "we were wanting to talk to you about it later today if you were up for it."

"You _and_ Nico wanted to talk to me," Annabeth said giving Millie a questioning look, "I figured you would just talk to me and then tell Nico later."

"Since it kinda involves both of us, I asked if he would be there, and he said he'd like to see what you have to say," Millie explained.

"See what I'd have to say?" Annabeth asked, "you guys aren't in trouble are you?"

"I hope not," she said, "it's not too bad, I don't think. When would you have time to talk today?"

"Probably after afternoon activities, Percy promised to take Blackjack out for a spin, so we won't have to worry about him bothering us, we can meet at the amphitheater" said Annabeth.

"Kay, I'll let Nico know when I talk to him later," Millie said going back to her breakfast.

"He looks fine to me," Annabeth said, indicating to Nico, who was just sitting down at his table, starting on his breakfast.

Millie looked up to see Nico looking at her before giving her a grin, which she gladly returned. Millie blushed and let out a giggle before turning her head down concentrating on her breakfast.

"Is something going on with you guys, besides what we're gonna talk about later?" Annabeth asked giving Millie a sly grin.

"Maybe," Millie said blushing, "It's still kinda new."

Annabeth gave Millie a smile before finishing up her breakfast and standing to head to her morning lessons. Millie looked up to see most of the Athena cabin getting ready to leave, then glanced over toward Nico as he quickly tried to eat as much breakfast as he could before he had to leave. Millie finished up then headed over to sit with Nico. She sat backwards on the bench next to Nico, putting her elbows on the table top.

"So you were late this morning," said Millie giving Nico a grin.

"Yeah…" Nico mumbled into his breakfast, not willing to admit exactly why he was late.

Millie gave a laugh before saying, "I talked to Annabeth, she said we could talk to her during our free time after lunch, if that's alright with you."

"Yeah that's fine," said Nico, glad for the change of subject. Nico finished up then stood to head out for his javelin lessons, waiting for Millie to stand as well. They walked together for a few moments before Nico started up the conversation again. "Wanna hang out before lunch?" he asked.

"That'd be nice," Millie replied giving Nico a grin.

They stopped walking since Millie had to head in a different direction for archery lessons. Nico turned to Millie before asking, "wanna meet at the bonfire? We could walk down to the beach."

"Yeah, I'd like that," Millie said before giving Nico a small wave, "see you then."

"Kay, bye," he replied before walking in the opposite direction for his javelin lessons, picking up his pace so he wouldn't be too late.

Archery went fine for Millie, her concentration wasn't as off as she was afraid it would be, but she still couldn't wait for it to be over so she could see Nico. There were so many things she wanted to talk to him about; granted most of those were about the dream, so she would need to think of how to bring those particular topics up as easy as possible. That's where most of her thoughts were, and before she knew it, lessons were over and it was time to head to the bonfire. Nico was already there waiting for Millie when she arrived.

"Were you waiting long?" Millie asked as the pair started heading in the direction of the beach.

"Nah, I had just gotten here when I saw you coming up." Nico answered. They had been walking for about a minute before Nico got the nerve to ask what he had been thinking about all morning. "So I was thinking about what happened last night," Nico paused for a second before clarifying, "the first part, not the second," he said quickly looking at Millie.

"About the conversation?" Millie asked.

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure. We are going out right?" he asked blushing, but still looking at Millie.

"Unless you've changed your mind," she said with a grin, "I hope you didn't change your mind."

"No, I definitely didn't change my mind," pausing for a moment to get the courage to do what he wanted to do next, "then I guess it'd be OK if I held your hand." Nico didn't wait for a response before going for Millie's hand, interlocking their fingers.

"No," was Millie's dreamy response, "that's fine." She just couldn't help herself, but the butterflies in her belly had this stupid goofy grin plastered on her face.

They walked in silence for another minute or so, before another camper gave a cat call, getting the couples attention. "Go Nico." It was one of the campers from the Hermes cabin, just starting up the climbing wall. His yell got the attention of several more campers, causing Millie to blush scarlet as Nico gave a wave.

"That doesn't bother you, does it?" Nico asked, worried that she would be embarrassed to be seen with Nico, as more than just friends.

"No," Millie answered, trying to reassure Nico, "the camps gonna find out eventually, and I don't want to hide it. I just don't like everybody staring at me."

"They'll be over it in a few days," Nico said giving Millie's hand a reassuring squeeze.

They had reached the beach and were going in the general direction of the docks; Millie figured they could sit on the edge to talk, not a lot of campers come out to the docks, usually finding something to do back at main camp. "Wanna sit down for a while?" Millie asked gesturing toward the docks.

"Alright," said Nico as they continued walking.

They had reached the docks, and Millie let go of Nico's hand so she could sit down. Her legs were dangling over the edge, but the water was low enough that her feet were in no danger of getting wet. They sat there for a moment before Nico took her hand again, causing Millie to get that stupid grin on her face again.

"So, did you wanna talk about anything specific?" Nico asked with a grin, knowing exactly what he wanted to talk about, but not wanting to push Millie into it.

"I had a few topics in mind," Millie said returning the grin, "mainly about the dream, obviously, and not just about the conversation."

"Alright, go ahead," Nico said ready to get the conversation started.

"What?" Millie said in mock surprise, "why do I have to be the one to start, I'm sure you've got you own questions, why don't you go first?" She was really just trying to postpone asking her own question, still not having the courage to bring them up.

"Alright, fine," Nico paused acting like he was thinking hard about what to ask, "did you…have trouble getting back to sleep, not a lot happened to you last night."

"It might not have, but it was just as bad when I woke up," Millie answered blushing, "it took me about as long to get back to sleep, but I didn't oversleep this morning, which was good."

"So you didn't…finish." Nico asked shyly.

"No," Millie answered getting the courage to ask one of her questions, "did you, you know, when you did in the dream?"

"That's awfully vague," Nico said laughing at Millie's lost expression, "yeah, I did."

"Like, when you were still asleep?" Millie asked curiously.

"I woke up right after," Nico answered giving her a grin, "it's not the first time that's happened to me while I was sleeping," satisfied with the blush on her cheeks.

"Oh," was all Millie could say.

"Your turn," Nico said.

"Huh?" Millie asked, still thinking about the previous topic.

"Your turn to ask a question. I asked one, now it's your turn." Nico explained.

"So we're taking turns, OK." Millie paused trying to pick which question she wanted to ask next, deciding to go to the most embarrassing and getting it out of the way. "Do you really look like you do in the dream?" Seeing Nico's confused expression, Millie explained further, even though she was hoping he would understand with just that. "I've never seen you naked before, and a lot of times when I dream, my mind will fill in the missing information. So I was wondering if that's what you really look like…there. Or if that was something my mind filled in." Millie looked down, her cheeks so red she could feel the heat, hoping she wouldn't have to try and explain further.

"If you were seeing the same thing I was, then it was pretty accurate," Nico answered. "Is that what you look like…there?" Nico couldn't help making a little fun of Millie.

"Yeah," Millie answered not letting Nico get the better of her, "that's what my boobs look like."

"Oh, OK," Nico said looking at the water before looking back at Millie, just to see her staring at his crotch. He shifted, uncomfortable with her looking, afraid she might be able to tell that this conversation had certain effects on him.

Millie looked back to Nico's face seeing him shift, pulling her out of her thoughts, thoughts she didn't want him to know about, but she was afraid he had a pretty good idea of exactly what she was thinking. "So it's your turn," Millie said softly, trying to cover up her staring.

Nico gave Millie a smile, "how bout we finish this tonight after dinner, we could go back to my cabin," Nico continued after seeing Millie's hurt look, "It's just…talking about this is causing me a few problems…you know…and lunch is gonna be soon, I don't really wanna go down there like that."

"Oh," Millie said wanting her turn to embarrass Nico, "so talking about this stuff is turning you on a little too much."

"Yeah, if you wanna put it like that," Nico said looking down embarrassed.

"It's OK," said Millie bumping his shoulder with hers, feeling bad about what she said, "it has the same effect on me," giving Nico a grin.

"You're…" Nico said before looking down to Millie's legs.

Millie gave a laugh, "I am so glad that you can't tell when girls are turned on, because I would be screwed."

"Yeah…" Nico said giving Millie a disgruntled look, "We better head back, if we wait for the lunch horn we'll be late by the time we get back."

"Kay," Millie said letting go of Nico's hand to stand up. Watching as Nico adjusted his jeans, pulling them down a little, trying to hide his problem a little better. Millie grabbed Nico by the shoulders, facing him straight on before walking to the side, looking down the whole time. "It's not that bad," Millie said looking up giving Nico a cheeky grin.

"Come on, let's go," Nico said grabbing Millie's hand grinning, blushing the whole time.

"So," Millie started, as they headed to the dinning pavilion, "I figure when we talk to Annabeth, if we have to tell her about the, uh, personal stuff, which we probably will, we could be very vague about everything, just saying that things go a little intimate, not giving the details."

"Hopefully that'll be enough, I don't really want to answer anything about that to Annabeth," Nico said.

They walked the rest of the way back to the dinning pavilion in silence, hearing the lunch horn along the way. Millie was aware of all the people staring and whispering as her and Nico arrived, and she must have tensed, since Nico turned to her when they arrived at his table to say, "I'll be OK in a few days, you'll see."

"I know," Millie said letting go of his hand to head to her table, giving him a little wave, "I'll see ya later."

"See ya," Nico said.

Millie continued to her table, sitting down, starting in on her food trying to ignore all the looks. She was aware of Annabeth next to her, just looking at her. "What?" Millie finally asked looking at Annabeth.

"Nothing," Annabeth said going back to her food, "I guess it's not so new anymore."

"No," Millie told her, "no it's not."

"So I guess you guys are an item?" Annabeth asked making Millie blush at her wording.

"Yeah," Millie answered, looking around the table at all her siblings listening in on the conversation, "were going out." The rest of lunch was followed by rounds of congratulations and many questions about when and how it started, to which she answered very vaguely. Millie had finished eating and was just visiting with her siblings when they all looked behind her causing Millie to look to see for herself. "Hey," she said, as she turned around to find Nico standing there.

"Hey," he said giving her a smile, "I was wondering if you wanted to head to the wall climb now?" holding out his hand for her.

"Yeah, I'm finished eating," Millie answered, taking Nico's hand.

Millie looked back, giving an evil glare to the giggling girls still sitting at her table, as her and Nico headed to the wall climb, since they shared that activity today. Which Millie couldn't understand how the wall climb was ranked as an activity, it seemed more like a workout to her.

"Sorry bout that," Nico said, looking a little embarrassed.

"It's OK, I didn't get much hassle from them during lunch, just a little teasing," she said smiling at Nico.

"That's good," Nico said, "where are we gonna talk to Annabeth at?"

"She's gonna meet us at the amphitheater, after our activities," she said.

Nico nodded his head to her response, letting go of her hand since they arrived at the climb wall, getting ready for a climb. Once they had made it to the top and back down, they were finished and allowed to leave the wall climb for the day. Nico finished first, as usual, and waited at the bottom for Millie to finish, watching her as she worked. Once Millie made it back to the bottom, they headed back to the dinning pavilion, to get something to drink, before heading to the amphitheater, to wait for Annabeth, since they were done early. Once they arrived, they picked a secluded spot, and sat down to wait.

"So are we really gonna talk some more tonight?" Millie asked, passing the time, looking shyly at Nico.

"Were you wanting to?" Nico asked back, not wanting to sound too eager about it.

"Yeah, I was, if it's cool with you," she said looking down at their interlocking fingers.

"Of course it is, I wanted to keep going earlier, but, you know," he said also looking at their joined hands, blushing.

"Yeah…" Millie said grinning at Nico, who grinned back.

"Here comes Annabeth," said Nico, shifting; "now I'm getting a little nervous."

"Don't worry," Millie said laughing at his unease, "everything's gonna be fine."

"Hey," Annabeth said, sitting in the row in front of Millie and Nico, sideways so she could see them both, "So what's going on, other than the obvious," she finished giving them a grin.

"Well," Millie started answering her, "we've been having some strange dreams, for the last couple of nights."

"Both of you have?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah," said Nico picking up the conversation, "that's the thing, we've been having the same dream."

Before Annabeth could answer, Millie clarified a little on the situation, "not just the same dream, but a shared dream. We're aware of the fact that we're sharing a dream, while we're still in the dream."

Annabeth thought for a moment before asking the dreaded question, "so what happened in this shared dream?"

Nico let Millie handle this question, "there have been two so far, the first started out on the balcony of a beach house, where we first found out we were sharing the dream. After a while it changed to inside a house with us on a couch. The second dream started out on that same couch, where we talked again about having a dream, then shifted to us being on a bed." Millie finished off with a blush on her cheeks. Annabeth was a smart girl; Millie knew she could figure out what was happening when they were on the bed together.

"I'm gonna need a little more information about what happened. I can pretty much guess what went on," Annabeth said looking between the blushing pair, "so not too much detail, just kinda let me know a little more."

"Well," Millie continued, "when the dreams start, it's like were not even in a dream. We're just talking, like we are now. Then when it shifts, we're in different situations. The first time we were on the couch kissing," looking down blushing even more, "but we had no control over anything that was happening. I could hear and feel just as clearly as before, but my body was doing whatever it wanted, and I couldn't do anything about it. The same thing happed the second time, starting off talking then moving to where we couldn't do anything, but it got a little more intimate." Millie finished, looking to Annabeth for her opinion.

Annabeth was thinking seriously about what Millie had just said, not teasing the pair about their embarrassing dreams, before asking a question of her own. "I'm guessing you're not going to Chiron about this cuz you didn't want to tell him about your dreams," getting a nod from both of them, she continued. "Well, when you first told me it was a shared dream, I thought it might be Morpheus, but after you told me the more intimate details, I was thinking it might be Aphrodite. I know she doesn't have the ability to manipulate dreams to such an extent as yours, but she has been known to collaborate with the other Gods to achieve her goals. She may have been able to convince him to help her, if her payment was right."

"So you don't think we're in any kind of danger," Nico asked getting back into the conversation.

"It doesn't seem like it, not with what's going on in your dream," giving Millie and Nico a grin, "I still feel like we should mention this to Chiron, I know it'll be embarrassing for you guys, but he should know if the Gods are messing with some of his campers."

"I guess," Millie said, "I didn't really think about it like that."

Nico groaned, "I really didn't want to talk to Chiron about this, it's gonna be so embarrassing."

"We should go ahead and just do this now, and get it over with," Millie said looking at Nico.

"He's probably in the big house if you wanna talk to him now," Annabeth said getting up, "I've gotta go find Percy and make sure he and Blackjack aren't into any trouble."

"Kay," Millie said, "thanks for the help, we appreciate it."

"No prob," Annabeth said starting toward the stables, "good luck with Chiron."

Once Annabeth was gone, Millie looked toward Nico, "looks like we'll have to talk to Chiron anyways."

"Yeah, let's go," he said, taking Millie's hand heading toward the big house.

They found Chiron on the front porch of the big house and asked to speak with him. After entering a spare room, Millie began explaining the situation, and Annabeth's conclusion. Chiron agreed with Annabeth's thoughts on the topic, and said he would try and contact the Gods to shed some light on the situation. Needless to say, that was the single most embarrassing moment of either young teen's life.

They managed to get done with only a few minutes to spare before dinner so they headed to the dinning pavilion, Millie sitting with Nico talking until the meal started, when she moved to her own table to eat. Dinner went quickly enough, with Millie talking to her siblings, assuring Annabeth that everything went fine, and being generally nervous about talking to Nico that night. Once the Athena table began leaving for their evening activities, Millie headed over to Hades' table sitting backwards on the bench, much like she had done during breakfast. She watched Nico for a moment as he pushed his food around on his plate before saying, "So I believe it was your turn to ask a question, if I remember correctly."

"You remember correctly, it's my turn," Nico said giving Millie a grin.

"You got any specific questions in mind?" Millie asked.

"A few," Nico answered, looking back at Millie, standing up.

"Are any of those potentially embarrassing for either one or both of us," Millie said back to Nico, also standing up.

"Oh, most definitely," Nico said taking Millie's hand, heading toward his cabin.

"Great," Millie said grinning, "can't wait."

Once they made it into Nico's cabin, Millie headed to the end of Nico's bed and sat down Indian style and Nico sat at the headboard also in Indian style. Millie gave Nico a strange look as he placed a pillow on his lap.

"Just in case," he said, answering her look with a blush, "I'm sure I'll need it."

Millie gave Nico a grin, feeling the butterflies in her stomach, as well as a tingling feeling that was distinctly not butterflies.

"So what kind of questions do you have for me?" asked Millie after a few seconds.

"I was wondering why, if nothing really happened to you this time, you were…affected as much as the first time?" Nico asked after a moment, trying to pick the most embarrassing question for Millie. It was horrible, he knew, but he just couldn't help himself.

Millie gave Nico an evil glare before answering, "I enjoyed doing that stuff to you." Millie answered playing with her shoelaces. "Knowing that I was the one who caused those reactions from you and the sounds you were making. And I was excited about being able to touch you…there." She finished with a look toward the pillow covering his lap.

Nico shifted a little before saying, "So you liked what you did?"

"Yeah," Millie said, "more than I thought I would. I knew that kinda stuff was done sometimes, like with blowjobs and stuff, but I didn't think I'd actually be turned on by doing that. It was a nice surprise," she finished grinning back at Nico.

"I was afraid you might be grossed out or something, I'm glad you liked it," Nico said sounding relieved.

"I bet you are," Millie said, giving Nico a pointed look.

"But…that's…no…that's not what I meant," Nico spluttered out, leaning forward a little.

Millie started laughing at Nico's reaction, "I'm just teasing Nico…I'm glad I liked it too." She gave Nico another grin.

"Alright, it's your turn to ask." Nico said after a moment of glaring at Millie.

"OK," Millie paused for a moment to think about what she wanted to ask, before grinning and saying, "Are your nipples really that sensitive?"

"Uh…" Nico paused for a moment, taken aback by her sudden question, "I'm not really sure." Nico subconsciously moved his right hand to cover his left nipple, wondering if he actually was.

"You're not gonna find out now are you?" Millie asked looking at his hand, giving Nico a strange look.

"No," Nico said dropping his hand quickly, "I didn't mean to do that."

Millie gave a little laugh, "that's OK, I do a lot of stuff without thinking about it," Millie paused for a moment, playing with her shoelace, before asking what she was really curious about, "so…are you turned on right now."

"Yeah…" Nico mumbled playing with the pillow case.

"Like…a lot," Millie asked, grinning.

"I thought we were supposed to be talking about the dream?" Nico asked, trying to draw attention away from his current discomfort.

"We were," Millie said giving a grin, "but this is so much more interesting."

"Fine," Nico said giving in, "if you're gonna be like that, it's actually to the point where it's really uncomfortable." He shifted again, trying to make it feel better.

"Does it hurt?" Millie asked leaning forward a little, suddenly very interested in where the conversation was heading.

"Not so much, I've just really got the urge to…you know…uh, relieve the pressure." Nico said, hoping that she actually did know what he meant.

"Oh," Millie knew exactly what he meant, "you can, uh, relieve the pressure, if you need too, I don't mind."

"You want me to do that here, now," Nico asked, startled, "seriously?"

"Kinda," Millie mumbled, embarrassed to admit that she wanted to be there while he did, "you don't have to or anything, just saying that it wouldn't bother me if you did."

"I'm leaving the pillow," Nico said after a moment before reaching under the pillow to unbutton his jeans, "I'm not saying I'm gonna do a lot, just relieving the pressure."

Millie watched Nico as he reached under the pillow, moving his hand for a moment before keeping it still. She continued watching Nico, until he started fidgeting uncomfortably.

"What?" Nico asked with a red face, embarrassed that he was actually holding himself in front of Millie.

"Nothing," Millie said before moving to sit on her knees, asking a question of her own, "can I try something?"

"Sure," Nico said breathlessly, thinking about all the possibilities, of what exactly she might want to do.

Millie crawled forward, until her knees were touching Nico's crossed legs. She leaned forward, running her fingers through Nico's hair, watching his reaction. She wanted to know if it really affected him that much. She pushed her fingers through his hair, dragging her nails as she went, before stopping at the back of his head, fisting his hair and gently pulling back. Nico's eyes closed of their own accord, as he let out a low throaty moan. Millie ran her fingers through his hair for a few seconds longer, ecstatic to notice that his hand had began moving beneath the pillow, and she knew exactly what he was doing.

Nico opened his eyes when he noticed that Millie had stopped, looking at her with his glazed over eyes. He didn't even think about what he did next, as he reached up with his free hand to grab Millie behind the head and pull her forward, in their first out-of-dream kiss.

It was a simple chaste kiss, lasting only a few seconds before Nico pulled away, afraid of Millie's reaction. He looked into her eyes, making sure she wasn't upset, as she gave him a grin, leaning forward for a second, less sweet kiss. It wasn't quite like the kisses they've shared in the dreams, since they could make their own choices now, but it was no less exciting. Millie's hands found their way back to Nico's hair, scratching his scalp, getting a muffled moan out of Nico. Millie pulled back, resting on her feet since her balance wasn't so great in the previous position.

Nico's head was leaning back against the headboard with his eyes closed, breathing heavily. His hand continued its slow movement beneath his pillow. He tried not to move his hand, only having beneath the pillow to relieve some of the building pressure, but he didn't even notice when it started, as Millie was scratching his scalp. Now that he started he could get himself to stop, he was getting so close that that was an almost impossible task. Nico opened his eyes to see Millie staring at the pillow with an awed expression. "Sorry," Nico said, embarrassed by his lack of control, "I can't help it."

"That's OK," Millie said, trying to make him feel better, "I told you I didn't mind if you did that, I'm kinda fascinated by it."

"Really?" Nico asked, glad she wasn't offended, "it's still embarrassing though."

"It's OK," Millie said and she shifted again, "here, straighten out your legs," pulling on Nico's knees to show what she wanted.

Millie moved to the side as Nico straightened out his legs, leaving the pillow to cover his lap. She got back in front of Nico straddling his legs, just behind the pillow, getting better balance and closer to Nico.

"That's better," Millie said with a grin before leaning down to kiss Nico once again.

They kissed for several minutes, Nico leaving his free hand on her waist while Millie's hands stayed tangled in Nico's hair. Millie could feel Nico moving his hand beneath the pillow, which excited her just as much as if they had been grinding together like in the dreams. Millie moved away from the kiss, moving down Nico's neck, wanting to find out if he really had a sensitive spot on his neck. She could hear Nico gasping as she moved down his neck, not even to her destination yet, wondering if he was going to finish tonight, and if he was going to here, beneath the pillow. Once Millie reached Nico's neck, it took a little searching, but she managed to find just the right spot. She knew she had found it when Nico gave a sudden gasp, bucking forward into the pillow, as he quickened the pace of his hand. Nico was getting close; Millie could tell by the way he was acting, his breathing, his gasping, the urgency of his movements.

"Oh Gods…I'm gonna…" Nico began squirming under Millie, trying to get up, "ooohh…I gotta…go." Millie moved to the side, as Nico leapt from his bed, covering himself and leaving his pillow behind, as he ran to the bathroom quickly shutting the door. Nico just managed to find a used towel and cover himself as he gave one last squeeze as he released, grunting with each wave of release.

Millie could hear him. He hadn't even been in the bathroom five seconds, before she heard him grunting, and she knew exactly what had happened. She sat on Nico's bed, staring in awe at the bathroom door where Nico was…he was doing…that. She suddenly became aware of the throbbing between her legs, move intense then she could ever remember. After a moment, Millie realized she could feel her heart beat between her legs. She quickly got up from the bed, realizing that she needed to do something, anything, before she went crazy. Millie started jumping up and down, shaking her hands, trying to relieve the pressure, without actually doing what she really wanted. She couldn't even think how embarrassed she would be in Nico caught her in that position.

Nico cleaned up, putting the towel back in the dirty pile, before straightening his clothes and smoothing his hair, preparing to face Millie after what just happened. He faced the door for a few seconds, preparing himself, before opening the door. Nico wasn't quite sure what he was seeing when he looked into his room. Millie was jumping up and down shaking her hands, looking generally ridiculous.

"What are you doing?" Nico asked giving a laugh.

"I'm trying to relieve the pressure," Millie answered, her eyes closed tightly.

"Does that actually work?" he asked.

"No, not really," Millie replied stopping her jumping, "I just felt like I needed to move around."

"You could always take care of that, I wouldn't mind," Nico said spinning back what she said to him earlier.

"I figured, but I'm not quite sure I'm ready for that," Millie said, "I figure I'll just handle it when I take my shower tonight. I'll probably need to leave soon, so I have time before Annabeth calls lights out."

"Kay," Nico said walking up to Millie and enclosing her in a hug, linking his hands behind her back. "I'm sorry about what happened," Nico said with a blush looking to the side, "I couldn't help it."

Millie gave a small laugh, "I had a pretty good idea of what was going to happen once we got started. I might have even tried to make that happen, a little." She gave Nico, what she hoped, was a seductive grin.

"Oh, so that was all your fault." Nico said, still holding Millie.

"Hey, don't even try and blame that on me," Millie said acting offended, "I'm not the one who had my hand under the pillow."

"Well you told me too," Nico said trying to defend himself.

"No, I told you you could if you wanted, that I wouldn't mind," Millie explained, "it's not like I held you at knife point and forced you."

"Yeah, well…" Nico said giving up on the argument, knowing he had no hope of winning, "I'm still sorry I lost control."

"It's OK," Millie said, "I'm just wish you hadn't hid in the bathroom." Millie looked away blushing at admitting that she wanted to see it.

"I didn't wanna make a mess," Nico said embarrassed about talking about it, "and that's my only pillow."

"Oh," Millie said, thinking about what would have happened.

Nico gave Millie a grin, leaning in to kiss her, getting more intimate than he had planned. After a few moments of kissing, Nico began moving down Millie's jaw heading toward her neck.

"Aaahh…Nico," Millie gasped, "I won't be able to make it back...nnggg…to my room…if you don't stop."

Nico gave Millie a grin, "Alright, just helping you get ready for your shower."

"Don't worry, I've been ready for a while," Millie said, giving Nico a cheeky grin.

"Then I guess you should get going," Nico said.

"Kay," Millie replied, as Nico walked her to the door, holding her hand.

They said their goodbye's at the door, sharing a chaste kiss, before Millie headed to her cabin, to take a much needed shower. Once she reached the cabin, she was grateful that it was fairly empty, heading straight to her trunk, getting a change of clothes and towel, before heading to the showers. She turned the shower on as soon as the stepped in the stall, letting the water warm up. She jumped in the shower as soon as she stripped of her clothes. She stood under the warm stream, feeling the goose bumps the water caused before slowly lowering her hand down between her legs. She wanted to do this first, while her arousal was at its highest. She gasped once she reached her destination, shocked at how sensitive she was right now. It always took Millie a while to finish, she didn't think she was as sensitive as most women are down there, because sometimes touching herself didn't do much for her. Of course her mindset could have been off as well, because right now all she could think about was Nico, and that did wonders for her sensitivity. Millie continued until her middle finger had been fully inserted, giving a wiggle, before returning to her clitoris, gently rubbing. She began rubbing circles around her clitoris, savoring the sensations, knowing any direct contact would bring her to completion. She waited as long as she could, holding out to prolong the feelings as long as possible, before finally giving in pressing directly onto her little bundle of nerves. Millie gave a shout as she came, catching herself against the wall as her knees buckled with the force of her release. Millie leaned against the shower wall, breathing heavily, before she finished cleaning herself.

Once done, Millie dressed and headed straight for her bed, crawling under the covers, curling up, not even caring that lights out hadn't even been called. Millie was so spent, she didn't even think of the possibilities of dreams she could share with Nico.

In another bed, in another cabin, that's all a certain son of Hades could think of. Eventually both campers drifted into the realm of dreams, whether expected or not, both campers will definitely enjoy their dreams tonight.

**Yay a nice long chapter. I tried to get this done a fast as possible, and do you have any idea of how nerve-racking it is typing a pornographic story at work, making sure no one is looking over your shoulder, with the zoom down to 60% so it's too tiny for anyone to read. Let me tell you, it's very nerve-racking. **

**Thanks to all the reviews, I'm glad someone out there likes my story, and all the craziness that comes from my mind. **

**I'll try to get the next chapter done as quickly as possible; the dream ones are never as long, so maybe pretty quick. Work really slows me down, but the weekend is coming up, so I may have time then.**


	5. Dreams Are a Wonderous Thing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

Nico could tell from the start that this dream was definitely different. Maybe it was the fact that he just had a feeling about it, maybe it was the fact that Nico had no control over himself, unlike the beginning of other dreams, or maybe it was the fact that he had a very naked Millie pinned beneath him as he relentlessly attacked her neck. There was apparently going to be no talking this time. Nico had no idea what was going to happen, but it certainly wasn't talking.

Millie was a little shocked with the sudden sensations she was receiving, without the talking before the interesting stuff started, it took Millie a moment to wrap her head around exactly what was happening. Once she realized what was happening, she also realized that she was stark naked, and Nico was still wearing his belted jeans, which was completely not fair, but there wasn't much she could do about it in her current condition, squirming beneath Nico. Millie realized, in her clouded brain, that with their current position and clothing coverage, that this was going to be Millie's turn.

Nico moved from nibbling on Millie's neck, up her jaw, and to her mouth, giving her a deep, sensual kiss. Nico deepened the kiss, moving his hands across her body, touching any flesh he could find; which in her current condition, was a lot. His right hand ended up on her breast, squeezing, while his body rested on his left elbow. They kissed for several more minutes, as Millie ran her nails down Nico's chest to his lower stomach around his sides and up his back to his shoulders. Nico shuddered several times during this, giving a gasp at the end.

Millie took the break from the kiss as Nico gasped to have her turn at his neck, moving her hands to tangle in his hair, scraping his scalp. She was delighted in the following buck of Nico's hips Millie received from her attentions to his neck and hair. Millie continued, receiving a few more thrusts from Nico before he pulled away looking straight into Millie's eyes.

Millie just looked into Nico's eyes, waiting for what was going to happen. Nico began lowering to Millie's neck, kissing and licking once again, but not for long. He began lowering to her collarbone, kissing along the way. He lowered even further, excited to have his turn to lavish her body, much like she did the dream before. Nico licked one of Millie's nipples, pulling back for a moment to watch the flesh harden before attacking again, delighted by the moan that escaped Millie's lips. He continued sucking on the flesh while his hand paid attention to her other nipple, pinching and rubbing the flesh, as Millie began to squirm beneath him. He soon switched his attentions, moving to the other nipple with his mouth as his hand cups the breast he just left.

Millie was amazed at how sensitive her nipples were right now, because on her own, they never gave her that much pleasure. She started squirming, but she just couldn't help herself. All this attention to her nipples was sending tingles down between her legs and she started rubbing her legs together to relieve the pressure she felt there.

Nico left her nipples, against his true desires because he would have loved to spend hours focused on Millie's breasts, and began heading lower, knowing exactly where he was headed. He kissed his way to her belly button before finding a particularly sensitive spot just to the left, sucking until he had Millie grunting, her hands tangled in his hair. Nico stopped a few inches below her belly button, looking up into Millie's eyes, before running a hand down her belly, lowering until his hand rested on the inside of her thigh. He used his hand to push her thighs apart, opening herself to him. Nico was in awe, she was beautiful, but he couldn't wait to get a better look.

Millie knew what was going to happen, in the position Nico was in and the look in his eyes, she knew exactly what was going to happen. She was a little embarrassed about having Nico so close, but she had to push that from her mind because he was only going to get closer. She watched as his hand began to move up and up until he touched her…there. Nico brought up his other hand to spread her folds, before rubbing his thumb from her entrance to her clitoris, rubbing when he finished. Millie's head went back and she let out a long moan as Nico began touching her.

Nico couldn't believe how soft and wet Millie was down there. He continued rubbing Millie, discovering which ways got louder moans, and then moved two fingers down before entering Millie and rubbing in a circle. He was amazed, he didn't know what it would feel like, but he didn't think it would be as great as this. Nico finally understood how Millie could be so turned on in the last dream. Even though nothing had really happened to him yet, he felt very close to actually reaching his own orgasm.

Millie had been writhing for the last few minutes as Nico had been exploring her womanhood. She was getting close; she could feel it building in her abdomen. Millie suddenly arched gasping at the sensations she was feeling. Millie glanced down to see Nico's head between her thighs, feeling him licking her clitoris, embarrassed that he was actually doing that, but not really caring with the way it felt. Millie let her head fall back, closing her eyes, concentration on the sensations, gasping and arching as Nico licked and sucked. She couldn't hold on much longer. Millie pulled at the sheets as she screamed arching her back, seeing stars. She had never before had an orgasm that intense. Millie was breathing hard, eyes closed tightly, feeling the pulsating between her legs.

That was the most sensual thing that Nico had ever experienced, and he hadn't even been touched. Nico paused for a moment, catching his breath, when he noticed how intense the throbbing in the groin had gotten. He pressed his hand against the jean clad erection, trying to get some relief, realizing he was at the point of no return. He was closer than he realized, giving himself a few good rubs, Nico released hard with a yell.

Millie was looking down toward Nico, still spread eagle and not caring, with her eyes half lidded she asked, "did you just come?"

"Yeah," Nico said breathing hard and leaning forward placing a hand on each side of Millie's waist.

Millie suddenly lifted her arms above her head, waving her hands up and down above her head, "look, I can move myself."

"Yeah, and your naked," Nico said looking straight at her breasts.

"Ha ha, get a good look, cuz it's gonna be a while before you see this again once this dream is over," Millie said, not attempting to cover herself still relishing in the after effects of her orgasm.

Nico leaned forward giving Millie a chaste kiss, before pulling back about an inch before asking, "but I will get to see it again right?"

Millie gave Nico a grin, "we'll see."

Nico gave Millie one more kiss before moving to lie on his side next to Millie, resting his head in his hand, still looking at Millie.

"It's kinda weird, the way this dream was backwards," Millie said looking toward Nico.

"I guess," Nico said running his fingers up and down Millie's stomach, just wanting to touch her skin, "I kinda like it though, being able to be with you afterwards." Nico gave Millie a grin.

"I bet, I'd probably like it a little better if I weren't the only naked one here," Millie said looking toward Nico, giving him a grin.

Nico gave a laugh, laying his hand flat just below her breast not wanting to give up his contact with her, "maybe next time…that was amazing though."

"It was indeed," Millie said placing her hand on Nico's, then interlacing their fingers and leaving their joined hands on her stomach, "but I don't think we're going to be having any more dreams."

"You're probably right, I don't feel like we're going to be having anymore either, but who said the next time had to be in a dream," Nico said giving Millie a sexy look.

"True," Millie said, snuggling closer to Nico, "I wonder how long we're going to stay in this dream because I'm actually feeling kinda tired. I wonder what would happen If I fell asleep in a dream."

"I'm not sure," Nico replied, moving to lay on his back and positioning his arm under Millie's head as she moved to her side, snuggling into the crook of his arm, "but I'm gonna enjoy it while it lasts." Nico was ecstatic, he could feel her chest against his side. He'll never get tired of feeling her.

"Me too," Millie said sleepily, "but we'll probably just fall asleep here and wake up in our beds in the morning."

"Probably," Nico said yawning, hugging Millie closer to himself.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Millie said closing her eyes, more comfortable than she ever remembered being before.

"See ya tomorrow," Nico said, kissing Millie's forehead, before drifting off to sleep himself.

**Another chapter done. There's probably just going to be one more to wrap this story up, unless I make a sequel, but that's too far in the future to tell yet. **

**I wanted to say a few things to some comments real quick;**

**To Melody, we have all been in the teenage awkward stage, and a few of these were taken from personal experience, jazzed up to be a little more interesting. **

**To ****MizuNoMasuta, I will not actually disclose my place of work, since those in my profession are not expected to read these types of stories, much less write them, but I have a lengthy break and a lounge I can sit in. I bring my personal computer and type while I pretend to be working (although sometimes I actually do work). There is internet connection, but I don't need that to type, just to upload and I usually do that at home. If anyone comes around my back, I usually minimize my screen and open and internet page. **

**Again, thanks to all the reviews, I enjoy the feedback. I'm always excited to get emails letting me know someone had commented, added as favorite, or a story alert. **

**I'm glad I can make someone's day better with a decent story. **


	6. It's Falling Into Place

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**First off, I am soooooo sorry for the 5 month delay in this chapter, (as blah blah anon pointed out ). You wouldn't believe how much I've have to do for work these last couple of months, not giving me much time for my story. I've also had major writers block on this chapter and I have no idea why. I took me longer to write the last two pages then it did for me to write the first thirteen, I keep writing something and then changing my mind. I don't know how many times I changed where this chapter was headed. I just hoped with all my difficulties, it turned out ok.**

**A few notes before the story. Melody asked how to pronounce Millie's name, so a little story behind that. Millie is actually short for Amelia, which is my niece's name. You're probably wondering why I would put my niece's name in a story like this (I didn't want to use my own because that seems kinda weird to me, and weird for me to read), but it was never my intention to keep her name in it, I had planned on changing it before uploading it but I completely forgot, so now were stuck with it. As for pronouncing it, it's just 'mill' with an 'e' sound put on the end. Hope that helped. **

Nico woke to the first horn the next day slightly confused, taking a moment to remember what exactly happened during the dream. Nico rolled onto his back, not quite ready to get out of bed, wincing at the pulling in his boxer shorts. He closed his eyes for a moment, remembering everything he could, before giving another wince as the memories caused a few things to stir, pulling painfully at the consequences of the dream. But they were great consequences.

Nico gingerly made his way to the bathroom, ready to shower and get clean. He tried to hurry, not wanting to be late for breakfast again, but one can peel off stuck on boxers only so fast, especially with an ill timed erection, which Nico apparently had. He quickly cleaned, before facing the showerhead and lowering his head, leaving his mouth open so he could breathe. He placed his left hand on the shower wall as his right hand lowered to take care of some certain issues. Nico thought back to the dream, picturing Millie as he explored her body. The sounds she would make if he touched her the right way. Nico desperately wanted to touch her like that again, pumping his fist faster letting out a groan; just thinking about it affected him in incredible ways. Nico's shoulders gave a shudder as he slumped forward with his release removing his head from the water so he could breathe properly. Nico continued slowly moving his hand, as he stood dazed in post-orgasmic bliss. Nico got out of the shower sooner than he would have liked, but he was going to be late if he didn't hurry. Quickly dressing, Nico headed out the door to breakfast, excited to see Millie once again.

Millie slowly sat to the edge of her bed, with all the hustle and bustle about her as her brothers and sisters got ready for breakfast. Everybody seemed to be moving far too fast, as Millie tried to gather herself to think clearly. Millie leaned forward ready to get the day started as she gasped at the tenderness between her legs. It had probably been hours since her dream with Nico ended, but she was a sensitive as if it just happened. Millie paused for a moment, in the middle of standing from the bed, in awe at just how intense her orgasm must have been.

Annabeth gave Millie a strange look as she walked past, pausing at the end of her bed to ask, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just had a weird dream," Millie answered.

Annabeth looked at Millie for a moment before Millie remembered telling Annabeth yesterday just how weird her dreams had been lately.

"So I'm guessing you had another dream with Nico?" Annabeth asked with a knowing look, as Millie finished standing up.

"Yeah, it was…intense," Millie said with a sigh.

"I bet," Annabeth said with a smirk, before looking at Millie more seriously, "isn't it kinda weird seeing Nico after what's been happening to you guys in these dreams?" Annabeth was not usually one to pry into other's personal lives, but she had been curious about that. They seemed to act so normal around each other yesterday, Annabeth couldn't imagine how she would have acted if this happened to her and Percy when they started going out.

"Not really," Millie said after a moment of thinking, "the first time I was a little freaked out, not knowing if it was actually real. But now I usually can't wait to see Nico, so we can talk about what happened."

Annabeth nodded her head going to walk away as she said, "well, have fun with that today."

"Trust me, I will," Millie answered giving Annabeth a smirk.

Millie got her clothes together as she made her way to the bathroom to get ready, still amazed at how sensitive she still was. She kinda hoped it wouldn't last all day, because if it did, the climbing wall was going to be a pain, and really embarrassing. Millie did not want to be the first person to orgasm while trying to climb the wall.

Even though Millie had to move around a little slower than usual, she still managed to be done in time to leave with the rest of her cabin. As soon as the Hades' table was in view, Millie was looking to see if Nico was to breakfast yet. She gave him a grin, walking to his table, wanting to talk to him while they waited for the breakfast horn.

"Hey," Nico said looking at Millie as she sat down next to him.

"Hey, how's it going?" Millie replied giving Nico a shy grin.

"It's going great," Nico said grabbing Millie's hand under the table and interlocking their fingers, "I had the best dream last night," Nico finished with a grin.

"I dunno about that, mine might just have been better," Millie replied looking at Nico.

"You do realize that we had the same dream right?" Nico replied.

Millie rolled her eyes at Nico, "of course I do, but if I remember correctly, I was on the receiving end of said dream," Millie said grinning back at Nico.

"Haven't you ever heard that it's better to give than receive?" Nico said with a laugh.

Millie gave him a grin before sneaking in a quick kiss, "well I think it's great either way."

Nico was grinning like a fool from the unexpected kiss, "I finally understand why you enjoyed it even though nothing happened to you. I'm not quite sure which one I liked better, I guess we'll just have to experiment and see what we like."

"I'm all for experimenting, but I definitely feel that we should take our time with this. Now that the dreams are over, we can pace this out to where we're comfortable with where we're heading." Millie said nervously, afraid Nico won't like the idea of slowing down.

Nico looked at Millie with a grin, a look of relief crossing his face, "I'm definitely for letting this take its own pace. As long as I'm with you I'm good."

"Awww, Nico, that's so sappy," Millie laughed at the incredulous look that crossed Nico's face, "but I still love it when you say things like that."

"I love you," Nico blurted out before he even realized what he had said. He looked at the shocked look on Millie's face before repeating himself. "I mean it, I really do love you. I know us being together has only been for a few days, but I knew how I felt about you since last September." Nico looked down not wanting to look and Millie afraid of rejection. "I understand if you don't feel the same, I just wanted you to know how I felt."

Millie gave Nico a reassuring smile, trying to comfort him since she could tell how nervous he was, "I've liked you since the middle of last summer," grinning at Nico, "and I've loved you since the beginning of this summer."

"Thank the Gods," Nico said with a sigh, "I was afraid I just made a complete fool of myself."

"Oh don't worry, you did that just fine," Millie replied with a laugh.

"Hey," Nico said as if he'd been insulted, before going to say more but was interrupted by the breakfast horn.

"I'm gonna go sit with my cabin before I get in trouble," Millie said standing up, "wanna hang out again before lunch?"

"Of course," Nico said grinning up at Millie, "I'll meet you at the archery range on my way back from the arena, I'll probably get done a little earlier than you. We can head to my cabin if you want or down to the beach again, whatever you feel like."

"Kay, sounds great," Millie replied before leaning down to give Nico a peck on the cheek, not sure if she could get away with what she really wanted to do. Millie pulled back a little before saying, "see ya later," pausing for a few seconds, "I love you," deciding she liked the way that sounded.

Nico gave Millie a huge grin before replying, "I love you too."

Millie had an interesting archery session when a comment from another camper on her kiss with Nico that morning caused and arrow to become astray, completely missing the target becoming imbedded in the trunk of a very upset pine tree. Millie looked down sheepishly as a few of her fellow campers giggled at her terrible aim, straightening up as Chiron trotted over.

"Millie, I'd like to speak to you. Let's move away from the ranges as not to disturb the others from their lessons." Chiron said leading Millie away to a secluded spot.

"Yes," Millie said after a moment, knowing where this conversation was going.

"I have spoken with the Gods. Annabeth was correct in her assumptions. Aphrodite was the cause of your dreams. She has ensured me this morning that you or Nico will no longer be troubled anymore." Chiron said.

"Alright," Millie replied, "we kinda figured that last night, it just seemed different somehow, we figured it would be the last."

Chiron paused for a moment before continuing, "I know that this is a very personal situation, but I do need to ask, did you become uncomfortable with anything that happened to you and Nico. Do you feel as if Aphrodite may have gone too far with the situations in which she placed you? I would normally prefer to avoid the discussion of camper's private lives but I feel as if she may have gone a little too far with her games she likes to play."

Millie paused for a moment not sure how to answer, it was very embarrassing to be talking about this with Chiron, but she could understand his concern. And she could clearly see that he did not like the Gods playing around with his campers. She decided to be very blunt with Chiron, to put his worries to rest. "Nico and I were put in situations that usually only couples in a serious relationship ever encounter. I never crossed my comfort zone with Nico, and I don't believe he ever got uncomfortable either." Millie paused for a moment gathering the courage to continue, "we never had sex in any of the dreams... and whether it's the work of Aphrodite or not we are in a relationship now. I thought you should know."

Chiron took a sigh of relief, whether it was caused by what Millie said or the fact that they were over talking about the dream. "I'm glad that you aren't upset by what Aphrodite may have done. I'm still not pleased with the situation, but I feel somewhat better now that I know what has happened. Thank you for informing me of your relationship with Nico, I'm very happy for the both of you, but whether it's caused by Aphrodite has done, we may never know."

Millie gave Chiron a grin before saying, "that's fine by me."

"Alright, back to your lessons, you've still got fifteen minutes left." Chiron said with a smile, shooing Millie along.

"Thank you Chiron," Millie said back with a genuine smile.

Nico made it to the archery range just as Millie was storing her bow and arrows for the next lesson. "Hey, how'd your lesson go?" Nico asked giving Millie a quick hug after she was finished storing her equipment.

"Pretty good," Millie answered, "I shot a tree and talked with Chiron."

"Why would you shoot a tree and what did Chiron say?" Nico asked a little confused.

"OK, shooting the tree was an accident, that new kid in Ares commented on us kissing this morning and it startled me," Millie said explaining herself. "and Chiron told me that it was Aphrodite behind our dreams, and that she told him this morning that last night was the last one."

"Well, we had figured that last night. Was there anything else?" Nico asked wanting to know everything that they said to each other.

"He was very concerned for our well-being," Millie said with a grin finding the situation somewhat humorous, "and he wanted to make sure that nothing went outside what we were comfortable with, that she didn't push it too far. I told him that it never went as far a sex but we did do stuff that mostly serious couples did…and I also told him we were in a relationship, I figured he should know with everything that's been happening."

"OK," Nico said with a pause, "so we don't have to explain anything else to Chiron?"

"Oh, I hope not, I think it's best if our private life stays private, not that I don't care for Chiron but there's just some things that he doesn't need to know." Millie said

"I completely agree with that," Nico said leaning down to give Millie a chaste kiss on the lips pulling back with a grin. "So what'd ya want to do now?"

"Well, it's only about thirty minutes until lunch, I figured we could just walk around for a bit, maybe up to the volley ball pit and see how the games are going." Millie suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Nico said giving Millie his hand to hold as they walked to the volley ball pit. By the time they reached the pit, they only had about ten minutes to watch the games before needing to head to the dining pavilion to be on time for lunch.

Lunch was pretty uneventful, Millie sat at her table with her siblings and Nico sat at his table alone. Nico finished first and went to Millie's table to see if she was ready to head to their next activity that they shared, Javelin throwing.

"Ready to go," Nico asked Millie getting her attention since she was looking down at her plate, since half her table had already left.

"I guess so," Millie said with a sigh.

"You sound so enthused." Nico said laughing at Millie.

"You know that javelin throwing is not my favorite thing to do, I just can't seem to get it right." Millie explained.

"I know, but we still gotta go," Nico said holding his hand out to Millie, helping her up, "it'll be over soon enough."

"I guess, but it goes by so slow and there's no time to distract myself with talking," Millie said as they headed to their next activity.

As Millie predicted, javelin throwing went by excruciatingly slow for her, and she didn't seem to be improving either, which made it that much worse. By the time it was all over, she understandably in a bad mood. Nico was determined to fix her bad mood as he helped her put up her equipment since he had already finished.

"Come on Millie, it can only get better from here, the lesson is over now," Nico said trying to cheer her up.

Millie sighed slumping her shoulders, "I suppose you're right."

"You know I'm right," Nico said with a grin grabbing Millie at the waist and pulling her closer, "you just don't want to admit it." Nico finished by giving Millie a peck on the lips.

"Yeah, you're right," Millie finally admitted with a smile.

"I'll even let you decide what we'll do with our free time before supper," Nico said trying to cheer Millie up even more, "we can do whatever you want," he said suggestively continuing to hold Millie by the waist.

"I was thinking we could play a game of Hand and Foot, not that I wouldn't love going back to your cabin," Millie said giving Nico a cheeky grin, "but I was thinking we could save that for tonight." Millie laughed at Nico's facial expression before explaining herself further. "It's not going to be anything serious, I just wanted to try a few things, maybe get in a little kissing, nothing we haven't already done before. I really just want to spend time with you." Millie finished with a slight blush at expressing her true feelings.

"Awww, that's so sappy," said Nico, laughing at Millie as her jaw dropped before she gave Nico a shove in the shoulder.

"Come on, I'm just teasing," Nico said trying to get on Millie's good side again, grabbing her hands in his before gently swinging them. "I feel the exact same way, I like being with you, I'm always having fun when your around."

"Well alright then, let's go have some fun with a rousing game of cards. I can go get the cards from my cabin if you wanna head to the dining pavilion and grab a seat. If I see Annabeth would it be OK to see if she and Percy wanna play, that way we could play on teams, I think it's funner that way." Millie said.

"Sure," Nico said, "it's been a while since we gotta hang out with them, we've been a little preoccupied with ourselves recently. I feel kinda bad for ignoring them, I hope they aren't too mad at us.

"Nah, I don't see why they would be, they've had each other for plenty of distraction, if you know what I mean." Millie said with a laugh. "But seriously, I don't think they would get mad at us for wanting to spend time alone, they've done that to us before, so it'd be kinda hypocritical if they did get mad.

"That's true," Nico said, "but we better get started on this game if we have any hope of finishing before supper, how long did it take us last time we played, like two and a half hours."

"Well, if I can get Annabeth and Percy to play it won't be quite a long," Millie said, "it's always a little quicker with teams."

"My bad, so it'll take two hours instead of two and a half," Nico joked.

"You know what, I'm just gonna ignore that and go get the cards since this is apparently gonna take all day." Millie said.

Nico grinned, "alright, I'll be waiting at the Hades table when you get done."

"Kay," Millie replied standing up on her toes to give Nico a quick kiss before heading to her cabin to grab the cards and try to find Annabeth.

Millie walked in to see a few of her siblings working on projects in the center of the room, but didn't see Annabeth anywhere. She walked to her trunk looking for her cards before asking those in the cabin if they knew were Annabeth was.

"She just left with Percy," Nick said not looking up from the scroll he was reading.

"Oh," Millie said standing up with the cards in her hands, along with a pad and pen to keep score, "do you know where they were headed?"

"No, but they left right before you got here, you could probably catch them if you hurried," Nick answered, still not looking up.

"Kay, thanks," Millie said rushing out the door, she was really looking forward to a good game with Annabeth and Percy, so she really wanted to find them.

Millie looked around both sides of the cabin first to see if they headed behind the cabin and when she didn't see them, she took off toward the beach, since that's the only way they could have gone where she would have lost sight of them so quickly. She jogged up the path, wanting to catch them before they went too far, once she got to the point where the path started sloping downward she saw them walking together toward the beach.

"Hey, Annabeth," Millie yelled continuing down the path, "Percy… me and Nico were gonna play a game of Hand and Foot and were wondering if you guys wanted to play, it's always better with teams. I've already got the cards," Millie continued holding up the cards, "and Nico's waiting at the Hades table if you guys are interested."

"I'm always up for a game," Annabeth said looking over toward Percy, "what about you."

"Of course you're up for it, you and Millie always kick butt, that's why you guys aren't allowed to be on a team anymore," Percy said glaring at Annabeth, "but I guess it has been a while since we played. So you can count me in as well." Percy finished looking back at Millie.

"Awesome," Millie said grinning at the pair, "come on Nico's waiting for us." Millie turned around heading toward the dining pavilion, which was pretty close to where she caught up to Annabeth and Percy.

They reached the Hades table to find Nico waiting with a drink ready to get the game started. Percy went around the table to sit with Nico as Millie and Annabeth sat together on the other side. Millie took the rubber bands off the cards and split them between herself, Nico, and Annabeth to shuffle, since five decks of cards was a little too much for one person to handle.

"I'm gonna go grab something to drink, do you two want anything," Percy said asking Annabeth and Millie.

"Sure," Annabeth answered.

"Yeah, I'd like something too," Millie said, continuing to shuffle her cards.

When Percy returned with the drinks for everybody, the cards had been shuffled and Millie was dealing out the decks.

"Alright, pick you decks," Millie instructed, keeping the last two for herself once everybody had chosen.

They started the first round playing through until Percy and Annabeth went out first getting the upper hand in points. In the second round Percy and Annabeth went out first again before Millie even got in her second hand putting Millie and Nico extremely far behind in points. In the end Millie and Nico lost even though they went out first in both the third and fourth rounds. By the time the game was finished, the dining pavilion was filling up with campers coming early to dinner. Percy and Annabeth left to head to their respective tables as Millie and Nico began gathering the cards.

"Man they really kicked our butts tonight," Nico said, straightening out his stack of cards.

"That's for sure," Millie said putting all the cards together and binding them with the rubber band, "but it was still fun," Millie finished giving Nico a grin.

"Yeah it was, but next time we should try playing Go Fish, we might have a chance of winning at that," Nico said.

"I doubt that, they'd still kick our butts," Millie said with a laugh.

"You're probably right," Nico said giving Millie a grin.

"I'm gonna go put the cards up, dinner's about to start and I don't want to be late," Millie said getting up, "I'll come back over when I finish and we can head to your cabin. If you still want to hang out after dinner," Millie finished grinning at Nico.

"Of course I do," Nice said a little too quickly, "I mean, I'd really like to if you're still up for it."

"Yeah, I'll see you after dinner then," Millie said with a wave heading toward her cabin.

Dinner went on without incident, with Millie giving Nico many shy glances and silly grins.

"I suppose everything with Nico is going OK?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, it's going pretty good. We talked about a few things, now we just gotta wait and see how things go now that the dreams are finally over." Millie answered.

"So you're not gonna have any more dreams," Annabeth asked, tearing apart her bread, "did Chiron tell you that?"

"He did actually, during my archery lesson today," Millie explained, "but me and Nico had already figured that out during the dream. It just seemed different somehow, we knew it wasn't gonna happen again."

"Are you gonna miss them?" Annabeth asked, getting a little curious.

Millie hadn't really thought about what it would be like at night now that the dreams would be over, would she really miss them. "It's gonna be different, that's for sure, and I think to some point I am gonna miss them." Millie continued, quieting down a bit. "They were pretty exciting, and it was nice to do some exploring considering it wasn't technically real. But it's definitely gonna be nice to wake up in the morning and actually feel like I've slept. Besides, there will be plenty of time for exploring later." She finished, giving Annabeth a smirk.

"Are you gonna pick up where they left off? I know I don't know a lot of what did happen," said Annabeth, "and I really don't want to know the details, I'm just curious where this leaves you guys now."

"That's still some of what we're needing to talk about, but for the most part, we're not gonna pick up where we left off. There's not really a whole lot that we haven't done considering what happened in the dreams, and I don't want it to be just about the physical stuff." Millie explained, "not that I don't enjoy that, but I want it to be more. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean." Annabeth answered.

Millie finished up her eating, looking up to see what Nico was up to, to see him standing up getting ready to walk over to the Athena table. Millie got up as well, moving to meet Nico halfway.

"So I was thinking about getting my cards again before we head to your cabin," Millie said, "just in case we wanted to play with them again, I figure it couldn't hurt."

"Am I really that boring?" Nico exclaimed, holding Millie's hand as they headed to his cabin.

"You have your moments," Millie said laughing at the look on Nico's face, "but I was actually thinking more along the lines of a distraction, so we won't get carried away with other things."

"You do make a good point," Nico said, steering them in the direction of Millie's cabin instead to pick up the cards, "we don't want to get carried away." It's not that Nico didn't enjoy everything that's already happened, but he was worried about going too fast, now that things were normal again. He was afraid if they did go too fast, that it would mess up what they had going for them, and it was barely started. With what's already happened to them, whether real or dream, it would be very easy to get carried away without even realizing it.

Once they reached the Athena cabin Nico waited outside, so he wouldn't disturb her siblings during their night activities, while Millie ran in and grabbed the cards that she had tossed on her bed before dinner.

"Kay," Millie said grabbing Nico's hand again, "we're ready."

"Awesome," Nico said, leading them toward the Hades cabin.

Once inside, Millie headed toward her usual seat at the end of Nico's bed, sitting with her legs crossed taking the rubber bands off the cards, starting to separate a single deck out of the mixed up cards. Millie had barely started the process of separating a deck when she paused to look at Nico, who was standing next to the bed staring at her.

"Can I help you with something?" Millie asked, giving Nico a questioning look.

Nico didn't say anything, just reached for her hands, forcing her to lay down the cards, and slowly lifted her from the bed. Millie stood slowly, allowing herself to be guided by Nico, waiting to see what he was up to. Once Millie was standing completely, Nico pulled her forward slightly, placing his hands under her chin, raising her eyes to meet his. Millie could see now where this was headed, giving Nico a smirk, but letting him control the pace of what he started. Nico paused for a moment, before leaning forward to gently place his lips on hers. Nico waited a few seconds before slightly parting his lips in an attempt to deepen the kiss. Millie followed his lead, also parting her lips, snaking her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to herself. The kiss deepened considerably, their tongues starting the inevitable battle for dominance, as Nico's hands glided down Millie's back before resting on her backside.

They parted in their kiss for a moment, just to re-angle their heads, as Millie began intertwining her fingers in the hair at the nape of Nico's neck. Nico released a small gasp into the kiss, as Millie moved to tangle her entire hand into Nico's hair, tugging slightly and twisting his hair between her fingers. Nico's arms tightened around Millie, pulling her into him, as he released a throaty groan enjoying the sensations he was receiving from Millie's hands in his hair.

Nico slid his hand up to Millie's hips, using them to guide her back toward the bed until the back of her knees hit the mattress. Nico continued pushing Millie, hoping they would fall back onto the bed and continue their kissing. It didn't happen quite as smoothly as Nico had hoped. Millie had been a little too startled, throwing her hands back and squealing in surprise, managing to scatter the majority of the cards all over the floor. Nico ended up on top of Millie, with one leg between hers as he straddled her thigh. They looked at each other for a moment before Millie started giggling.

"That didn't work out nearly as graceful as the movies make it seem," Millie said between her giggles.

Nico gave a laugh, "no, it didn't, but it still got the job done, we made it to the bed."

"That is true," Millie said, "and it gave us a game to play later…two-hundred card pick up."

"Yeah," Nico said, looking around at the cards scattered on the floor, and then leaning down to start up the kissing once again. Millie was happy to comply, tangling her hands in Nico's hair once again. They continued kissing for several minutes, picking up where they left off before. Millie continued pulling Nico's hair, tilting his head back slightly, deepening the kiss even further. Nico groaned into the kiss before placing both hands on the bed pulling himself up, separating from Millie. Millie was breathing hard along with Nico, lowering her hands to his shoulders.

"I figured we should stop now, before we got too far," Nico explained, not wanting to make Millie upset.

"I'm just glad you were still able to stop, I think it was already too late for me." Millie said giving Nico a shy grin.

Nico laughed, "it's good to know I have that kind of effect on you."

"I thought you already knew that," Millie replied, leaning up to give Nico one last quick kiss.

"Yeah, but it's nice to be reminded," Nico answered, "now how about we finish this game you started."

"What?" Millie asked confused.

Nico moved to sit on the bed next to Millie, picking up a card from the bed and tossing it into the floor with the others. "Two-hundred card pick up, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot about the cards." Millie said leaning on her elbows.

"I may be hazardous to your health if I make you that forgetful," Nico said laughing at Millie.

"You need to stop being so corny, it's getting hard for me not to laugh at you," Millie said looking at Nico.

"Go ahead and laugh at me, I don't care," Nico replied flicking a card toward Millie.

"Hey," Millie objected, dodging the card, "come on your making it worse. Help me pick these up, since it is your fault after all."

Nico made a face at Millie before leaning over the other side of the bed picking up what cards he could from that position.

"I just love the effort you're putting in here," Millie said, kneeling in the floor gathering the spread out cards.

Nico looked up at Millie, from his position on the bed lying on his belly stretching to get as many cards as possible. "Just be glad I'm doing this much," Nico said tossing another card toward Millie.

"You know," Millie said picking up the card Nico tossed at her, "this is mostly your fault, I really think you should be doing most of the work."

"Yeah, I can't really argue with that." Nico said, finally moving to the floor to help gather the spread out cards. Once the cards were all placed on the bed again, Millie resumed her place at the end of Nico's bed, once again separating a single deck from the mixed up cards. Nico sat on the other side of the card pile helping Millie separate out the cards needed to finish the deck.

"So exactly what was that, that just happened?" Millie asked, looking up at Nico.

"Well to me that was a kiss. Why? What was that to you?" Nico replied.

Millie tossed a card at Nico, "No need to get smart…to me that was a random, spontaneous kiss. Now give me back that card, I need it." Millie said, reaching for the card. "I'm just trying to figure out what provoked it." Millie finished looking back toward Nico.

"I just wanted to make sure I got in one good kiss, before we got too wrapped up in playing cards." Nico answered.

"I don't know about you, but I'd never get so wrapped up in cards to forget about kissing you." Millie said, "since apparently kissing you makes me forget everything else."

"Thank you, you've just confirmed that I am an awesome kisser," Nico said, looking very smug.

"Yeah, yeah," Millie said, not denying it, "gimmie those cards so I can shuffle'em."

Millie put the extra cards on the floor, bound together with the rubber bands, and then started to shuffle together the single deck, making sure the cards were mixed up good. She was really just stalling as she tried to get up the courage to ask Nico a question that popped into her head, during their conversation on kissing.

"So I was wondering," Millie started, fumbling with the cards, "have you ever… kissed someone before, you know, before me. I know since we've been friends, you've never went out with anyone…at least not that you've mentioned. And before that, I don't know…and I've never heard anybody mention anything about it. So…I was just curious really…" Millie finished her rambling, glancing up to Nico, to see if had gotten upset with her question.

"Before you, I've never even dated anyone, much less kissed someone…why? Are my kissing skills just that amazing?" Nico asked, with a grin.

"There's no need to get cocky, and don't even try to make a joke out of that either." Millie warned him.

Nico laughed at Millie's joke, "I didn't have much time for dating before I came to camp, besides the fact that I was a little too young at that point, and after that," Nico continued, shrugging his shoulders, "I wasn't really looking, it just never happened…until we met. I spent a lot of time with my father, until I convinced him to let me attend camp year round, with the occasional visit to the underworld. What about you?" Nico asked, curious himself.

"I've never dated anyone before, but I have kissed someone once," Millie answered, "it was nothing like the way we kiss. I thought something was gonna happen between us, but nothing did. That was right before I found out about my mother. After that I had so much going on in my life, dating was the last thing I wanted to think about."

"I kinda know what you mean," Nico explained, "I always figured I'd have to date someone from camp, seeing as it would be kinda hard to explain my dad to anyone else, and then I wasn't even sure that would happen, considering who my dad is."

"Eh," Millie said with a shrug, "can't help who your parents are. Besides you got some pretty cool party tricks out of it."

"Oh great," Nico said, exaggerating his words, "let's go summon the dead to impress my friends."

Millie laughed at Nico's joke before saying, "come on, what game we playing."

"I know we went through all the trouble of separating out a deck from the cards," Nico said giving Millie a sheepish look, "but I kinda wanna play Hand and Foot again, maybe just a couple rounds since we don't have enough time for a full game."

"You just have to be difficult don't you?" Millie said smiling at Nico grabbing the rest of the cards from the floor, "that's fine with me. Besides, the only game I could think of was Go Fish, and I'm not sure I could handle more than one round of that."

Millie split the five decks of cards with Nico, shuffling the cards together before taking the cards and dealing the hands. They played through the first round with Millie going out first and barely beating Nico in points. Nico dealt out the second round of cards, getting a quick lead and going out first before Millie could get into her last hand, completely pulverizing her in points.

"So what do I win?" Nico ask, smirking at Millie, helping her gather and put away the cards.

"You win," Millie started, pausing to think about her reply, "I don't know, what do you want?"

"Right now," Nico said, putting the cards on the floor and reaching for Millie's hands, "all I want is a kiss from you," He finished, pulling Millie forward and stretching out his legs so Millie could lie on his side.

Millie was grinning at Nico, and as soon as they were stretched out completely, she pressed her lips to his started the kiss that he won. They kissed for several minutes, with Millie's hands in Nico's hair, and his hands running up and down her back. Millie shifted her head, deepening the kiss a little, as she ran her right hand down Nico's side, snaking it up, under his shirt running her palm across his belly.

Nico gasped, belly twitching, as Millie explored his stomach moving her hand up even further. She was curious to know if his nipples really were that sensitive. Millie ran a thumb across his nipple, feeling Nico shiver, before going back and gently pinching the sensitive flesh. Nico let out a gasp into the kiss, as Millie grinned, going back and running her palm across his chest.

Millie slowly began kissing down Nico's neck hoping to, once again find the sensitive spot and make Nico squirm. She began sucking along Nico's neck, stopping when Nico let out a low groan, moving his hips slightly in an attempt to alleviate some of the pressure building.

"I thought," Nico gasped, "I thought we were gonna take it slow."

Millie separated herself from his neck, moving to straddle his waist, grinning down at him, "technically, this isn't anything we haven't done outside the dreams, already. But I was getting a little carried away, sorry." Millie finished looking down, blushing.

"It's fine, it's just that if we didn't want go too far tonight we're gonna have to stop soon, cuz I can't take too much more of this," Nico explained, blushing at admitting how close he was.

"Maybe we don't have to stop tonight," Millie said grinning, playing with the end of Nico's shirt out of nervousness. "I'm just having fun…I don't wanna stop just yet."

"You're not even getting much from this are you?" Nico asked, wondering if she was anywhere near as close as he was.

"I don't have to get pleasure out of it for it to be fun," Millie explained, "besides, I like watching you squirm." Millie emphasized her point by spreading her fingers over his stomach underneath his shirt and rocking her hips forward once again, feeling his hardness rub against her core. Nico's head fell back as he released a deep moan once again. Nico reached up holding on to Millie's waist as he pushed his hips up, trying to grind onto Millie from his awkward position underneath. Millie took that less than subtle hint and continued grinding her hips down into Nico's, relishing in the sounds escaping from his lips. Nico continued his thrusts, holding onto Millie's hips, trying to keep some kind of rhythm going, he was getting very close.

"I'm…" Nico said eyes locked on Millie's when he suddenly jerked upward very violently. "I'm…" he said once again jerking several times, leaning his head back with his mouth hanging open. Nico stopped moving, breathing very heavily, with Millie continuing the slow gyrations of her hips.

Millie watched in awe as Nico came, stunned by the expressions he made. She finally stopped her movements, watching Nico as he came down from his orgasm, "That was amazing," Millie stated.

"You're telling me," Nico sighed.

"Doesn't that feel weird now, with all the stuff squishing around?" Millie asked, curious now what it felt like.

"Yeah, it does a little," Nico answered, embarrassed, "I'm gonna have to clean up before it starts to dry, cuz then I'll have to peel my boxers off, and that can get kinda painful."

"I would imagine," Millie said, getting off Nico's hips and standing next to the bed.

Nico moved his legs over the side of the bed, before awkwardly standing up. Millie looked down, pulling on the front of his pants noticing the difference now from before. "I can tell that happened, your pants look kinda funny now."

"Thanks," Nico said, smiling at a blushing Millie.

"I guess it's time for me to go. You need to clean up, and I'm gonna be late to lights out if I don't go soon." Millie said, tip toeing to give Nico a quick kiss.

Nico put his arms around Millie's waist, pulling her forward to give her a longer, slightly deeper kiss.

Once they parted, Millie looked up to Nico before saying, "it's gonna be weird not sharing a dream tonight, I kinda got used to it."

"Yeah, it will," Nico said, starting to lead Millie to the door, "I don't mean to rush you out, but this is really starting to feel gross," Nico finished motioning toward his pants.

"Oh," Millie said, blushing, "I'll see you tomorrow then." Millie gave Nico one last kiss before adding, "I love you."

"I love you, too" Nico replied, "I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight."

"Night," Millie replied with a wave as she left the Hades cabin and headed toward the Athena cabin. It was definitely going to be different sleeping through the night and not sharing her dreams with Nico. She was going to miss the dreams to some extent, she was sure of that now. She'll just have to make up for the dreams with plenty of out of dream activities.

**For those who are curious, Hand and Foot is a card game using 5 decks of cards and takes a very long time to play. There are many rules, and if you're that curious you can google Hand and Foot card game and see the rules, it may be to a version that is slightly different then how I play, but you'll get the general idea.**

**I do have a few ideas for some future chapters, but not sure when the next chapter will be up. I will try to work on it as soon as possible but work may get in the way again and I really don't want to have to force out the chapter, kinda like I did with this one. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and again, I'm sorry for such the long wait. This is not my favorite chapter, but I've been sick these last couple of days and been feel kinda funky, so it may have messed up my feeling for this chapter too, *shrug* who knows. **


End file.
